The Truth Reveald
by ElvinDragon
Summary: What truths do max and fang have? What will it take for them to admit them to each other and I don't just mean their feelings either.How much longer can max deal with things alone?Big fax maybe niggy Its not as bad as it sounds if you think it sounds lame
1. The Truth Reveald

The Truth Revealed

By ElvinDragon

Hey this is my first fanfic, please advice is welcome!!

Fang Pov

I don't get why Max pushed me away I mean she had kissed me on the beach for BIRDS SAKE!! Well I saw that confused look she gave me in the cave perhaps there's still hope for us. I loved how strong she could be, I mean most girls if they had to save the world would find a cardboard box and a high security equipped room and never come back out. Seeing Max do that made me smile "in my mind of coarse".

I was suddenly pulled out of my puzzled thoughts by the same person I had just been thinking about. "Hey Fang you have a far away look on your face what's up?" I turned to Max making sure not to have a hint of what I had just been thinking showing on my face. "Nothing much just the normal things you know," I said smugly knowing she could take this many ways. "Oh yeah the school and all the stuff about the end of the world is normal," She scoffed sarcastically. I know her too well I thought to myself. You see I knew she would choose that one and not the actual thing, plus that's why I'm her right hand man right? "Max that stuff kinda is normal for us," I teased her. She tried to smack me over the head but she missed. "Fang you are such a pig you know that!" I just gave her a small smile and put my impassive mask back on. "Max how are you doing?" "Fang I'm doing how I'm usually doing," she said this with the sound you know that she isn't. "Fang if you want to interrogate me further it will have to be later," she replied sharply and walked off. I pondered this and decided I was going to have to break my rule of only a few sentences if I wanted to get info from Max.

We decided to stay at a hotel tonight we decided we could use some down time I planned to corner Max on her watch. First we decided to hit the pool, angel made sure there was no one around for ten miles. (That kid scares me sometimes of course I don't show it that would hurt her a lot.) First we had to buy some swimsuits that was drama I can tell you. Iggy got some blue ones with flames on it. (Figures the pyro maniac) Gazzy got a pair of red Hawaiian trunks and I got a pair of BLACK and red ones. Max she ended up getting a hot tankinie that was light blue and lime green. Angel and nudge got one pieces that were matching pink and orange. When we got in the pool I snickered to myself as I saw Max looking at my abs. After that I got my chance to talk to Max ,but with my luck we instead heard a crash of broken windows. I turned her around so she could face me. She stared at me than reconiztion donned on her face as she realized what I was going to ask. She went over to our bed that we had to SHARE, yea that's right SHARE!!!, she knew I wouldn't give up until she told me at least 5 things. Not gunna happen I thought to my self no she was going to tell me everything. "Max tell me what you've been thinking that's also and order not a request!!" Before she could reply windows shattered with a crash around us and one thought crossed my mind THE SCHOOL!!

Sorry short I know but im just getting started!!


	2. One Lucky Day Not!

One Lucky Day NOT!

Hey Thanks to everyone who gave me such good advise! Also sorry this isn't a new chapter the other one had a part that didn't make sense.

Max Pov.

I was about to reply to Fang in my very special instant comebacks that I'm known throughout mutants

around the world and of coarse you readers. Than of coarse all that had to be interrupted by all this

crashing, and banging of shots through the air!!

"Come on can't we get a break one stinking moment!" I heard Fang shout as he loaded a

punch to an erasers face. I spun around and kicked two erasers like dominoes into the opposite wall.

Well the hotel won't be happy at all when they come up for room cleaning in the morning. I finished

my eraser I was on and looked around at how the rest of the flock was doing. I ran into the adjoining

rooms that the rest of the flock had chosen as their rooms. I discovered that they to were fighting like

the world was ending around them, oh wait it was!! (How ironic don't you think?) I heard Fang slam

into a wall behind me and told me to get a move on. "Fang we have more trouble in this room too I

mean Major!!" I managed to yell before I took a hard blow to the stomach. I recovered quickly enough

to make that mutt pay and returning the favor by breaking his nose. I had time to laugh at the pathetic

whimper he had cried out. I looked around to see Iggy and Gazzy working together throwing bombs,

kicks, and their own creative insults at the slobbery dog-faced idiots. I silently cheered them on as my

glance caught angel using her creepy mind powers to make the erasers run into everything including

each other. I looked at Nudge to see my hopes dashed just to see she wasn't doing well at all. She was

beat up bad a bruise already forming on her right cheek looking the color of three days instead of a

couple of minutes or was it seconds we, seriously need a watch. I crossed only a few steps to Nudge

when my wings were violently wrenched behind me. "Craaaaaaaappppp you stinking dog brained idiot

who's as smart as a rock!!" I yelled this trying to suppress the colorful words that were on the tip of

my tong. I felt the sudden pain lift from my wings as if ice had melted the fire away. "U and A guys

out the east window hurry up!" I ushered Angel first then practically pushed my little beat up nudge

into the air. I made are you!" I shouted starting to panic. "I'm right here," I heard a silent male voice

whisper in my ear. "What were you doing never mind we'll talk about this later," I promised him as I

realized that we still weren't in the best place to have this conversation at the moment.

We finally reached a safe place after we lost the erasers a couple of hour's back, what can I say

we're extremely paranoid that way. "Wow that sucked we didn't even get to stay one night,"

Iggy had sighed as we reached a small clearing we had found in the wood we had been flying

over. "Yea we didn't get to taste the food either!!" well leave it to Nudge and Gazzy to find

a way to put food in this conversation. I could feel Fangs gaze boring a hole in the back of my

head. I turned to glare right back at him, but instead I found him looking at me in a meaningful

way that I didn't know. He made a barely noticeable nod toward the edge of the clearing. I

understood what he was indicating and told the flock that Iggy was in charge. When I reached

the woods I felt a pair of muscular arms come around me pining my arms and wings very close

to my sides and back. At first I panicked until I heard a familiar handsome voice whisper in my

ear. Wait did I just say handsome what is going on?!! Just my luck erasers and my mind gone

crazy, oh wait my mind already is crazy!!

Before my mind could do more unusual things to my thinking I pulled away, " Fffang what did

you say I didn't hear you the first time," in response he chuckled I guess we were both getting

out of character today. "What's so funny at the moment?" I tried to sound like my invincible

self , but I don't think it had the desirable affect on him. " Well the great Maximum Ride just

stuttered at me how is that not funny?" he smirked that cocky smile I had rarely seen and that's

probably why I loved it so dang much I mean who couldn't. I decided that these weird feelings

I had were just me, even though he had tried to kiss me in the cave. I had managed to make

myself think that he only kissed me to try making me except to settle down someplace, but now

my doubts were back in full force. Fang nudged me and I looked up into his dark chocolate

brown eyes to see a annoyed look on his face." Oh I'm sorry I was thinking about something

else." "I can see that by the look on your face," he said with obvious scorn in his voice. Wow if

my mind kept wondering off like this night would become very long, second it would most

likely get me killed, and thirdly I would probably end up doing a lot of things I would regret

like apologizing to Fang. "Well we have a lot to discuss max where should I start?" Wow that

didn't take too long for him to get to his real point. He most likely just did all the other stuff so

he could get more information out of me easier I told myself. _Max What if he did that just _

_because he loved you?_ Crap why did Jeb have to budge in now and today my life has reached

beyond rock bottom now.__

Thank you every one who reviewed on my first chapter but its a lot harder to make these chapters long than I thought it would be. Please review more!!

ElvinDragon


	3. Time to fess up

Time to fess up

Hey thanks I've been getting way more reviews and alerts than I thought I would get so

soon. You guys are the absolute bomb!!! Advice is still welcome and thank you Ferrero

I'm so honored that you decided my story was worthy enough to fit your criteria haha

anyway I hope You enjoy. Just to tell you It will mostly be Max and Fang Pov but there will be others

I swear. Oh plus on my other chapters I forgot to say I own none of the MR characters JP does.

Fang Pov.

"Max, what's wrong you have a surprised look on your face," I was starting to worry

what max was keeping to herself. "Fang," she whispered in a disappointed voice "Jeb is back in my head."

"Your kidding me aren't you, because if you are that is one lame joke." I said

hopefully I mean I know he's Max's dad but I still don't trust the guy to the full extent.

"Fang why would I joke about that, well at least it didn't hurt this time." She said this

with such authority you could tell she wasn't lying. "Ok Max I know you wouldn't joke

about that I guess it was just wishful thinking. So Max what did he say to you this time?" She hesitated

for a bit than looked as if she had made a decision. "Fang it was the usual save the world stuff and

what I had planned you know," I narrowed my eyes in disbelief, but kept my mouth closed. She felt

my gaze and looked at me than she saw my expression. "Fang can we please talk about this later let's

talk about what you wanted to know earlier." She said this in a slight attempt to distract me, I didn't

take the bait to easily. "Max you said that last time I wanted to talk to you, but fine just for now," I told

her giving us both what we wanted in this promise. "Fine whatever what do you want to know?" she

said this with a grouchy defeat. "Max I want to know how your feeling about this whole stupid save

the world crap." I said this carefully trying to decide the best approach to this. "This is coming from

Mr. No emotions now is it?" Once again I didn't fall for it like she probably hoped. "Max if you don't

start talking I will keep you here all night if I have to and you will answer." My patience was growing

thin with her by now. "Why do you want to know so bad, you usually would give up by now." I could

see genuine curiosity portrayed on her beautiful narrow face that was framed by golden brown ,wavy

hair. Here it goes I hope this doesn't end well.

"Max I'm worried about you, you don't laugh or smile as much as you used to. Even when

times were the worst we always found something funny to laugh about. I don't want you to feel like

only you have to carry the burden of the world." I took a breath and waited to hear the answer and the

reaction I would get. "Fang are you ok, that was a way longer speech than you usually give." "Max

please just answer me." "Alright Fang well I'm confused and torn between the flock and the world.

I'm not sure if I can even save the world I'm not normal but I am still only 14!! How would that make

you feel, Fang?!" I saw how much distress she was feeling when she yelled this at me, so I did

something that surprised us both.

I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her in a comforting half hug. "Keep going," I

whispered in her ear, "I am here to listen." She sat there and then snuggled closer to me which

surprised me even more this was probably the closest we've been together before the cave incident. I

heard her take a deep breath and her heart start to pound a little faster. "Fang I will tell you some, but I

don't want to let you have the same burden as me. Don't argue because then I'll tell you less than what

I'm already going to say." I sighed with relief that she was at least going to tell me some more. That's

a good start for now. "I'm not sure how much longer we can keep living like this, but I know that if we

settle down we won't be able to save the world." I could see that the tears weren't that far away by her

trembling lower lip. I could tell that these things were taking a much bigger toll on her than I thought.

"Max I can help you solve these things if you ask," I said this hoping she would say ok or something

along those lines. "Fang We should have a talk like this about you sometime, like why are you

showing emotions all of a sudden?" That was and unexpected response. It was an instant reaction I had

I don't even know why I did it, but I just leaned over swiftly and pecked her on the lips. She gasped in

shock and just stared at me. Let's get back to the flock I said as I grinned at her face. "Ook" she

stuttered.

When we got back to the clearing I could see that it was a lot darker. "Wow how late were we

talking in the woods?" I just shook my head to tell her I had no Idea. "Humph going back into

body language and one worded responses already?" I inwardly smiled at that and just kept walking to

where the flock sat. "Yo, Iggy why didn't you get the kids to bed yet?!" Max yelled the short distance

between us and the flock. "Max don't blame Iggy we refused to go to bed". Gazzy whined this in

protest to Max's words. Max just hugged them all close to her for no apparent reason without saying a

word. "Ok ok this is starting to feel like a hippie hug not a group hug," they all bursted out

laughing ,but I just smiled to see Max smiling again. "Way to ruin the moment Iggy" Nudge yelled at

him as she tried to hit him in the side of the head. She ended up hitting his shoulder because he was too

tall. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

Hey thank you, up and coming writer for the complement I'll try to keep you interested.

For all you other readers thank you for reviewing and putting my story on alert.

Your thankful writer ElvinDragon


	4. Understanding

**Understanding **

Hey, my faithful readers I'm glad for the reviews and if your ever confused, have questions or even

want to comment on your favorite part I'll try to answer them and try to appeal to your likes and wants.

I wish I owned Fang but max and James Patterson does. :( Oh well I can always dream. Also if you can

tell me how I can successfully put paragraphs please tell me.

* * *

**Max Pov.**

Talking to Fang actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be I guess he is more sensitive to peoples

feelings than I thought, or maybe its only mine he cares about. No bad Max, of coarse he cares about

the other flock members feelings too. Wow I have no Idea what has gotten into me lately.

Personally I thought Fang would try to push me to tell him more or try to convince me that staying in

one place was better. Yea, that conversation was nothing like I thought it would be like. I thought back

to that kiss and hug he had given me, not how I imagined it was going to go. I quick glanced at Fang to

see that he was still holding his blank mask in place as if nothing had happened. I wonder what he's

thinking about? "_Angel?"_ I asked in my mind hoping she would hear me

* * *

"_Yea, Max?"_

* * *

"_Hey sweetie could you peek into Fangs mind for me I want to know what he's thinking." _Oh she

better not say anything to nudge.

* * *

"_Sure max one second." _I held my breath as I waited for her to reply in my head. _Max, he was thinking _

_about how you didn't push him away or complain when he kissed you this time. Then he noticed I was _

_listening and started to sing the ABC's backwards. Max what other time did he kiss you?"__

* * *

_

"_Never you mind Angel, thank you." _I responded to her quickly before she could ask anymore. Hmm

Fang probably thought I was such a jerk for kissing him and than denying him in the cave. Thing is

those other times I thought he was going to die and so I thought it was going to be the last time I would

even see him alive. At the cave he was perfectly fine and showing me his feelings, but it was to try to

convince me to stay in one place it felt unfair for him to make me feel like putty in his hands. That

time in the woods we were both fine and well ,so I had felt the weirdest sensation like a tingling

feeling ,lets call it the buzz factor. That feeling had felt so right his arm around me and his lips on my

skin this is so confusing.

* * *

"_Maybe you should tell him he obviously feels the same way about you maximum."_

* * *

"_Hello Jeb haven't heard from you in awhile," _I said this with as much venom in my voice I could

muster inside my mind toward Jeb.

* * *

"_Max talk to him, you might better understand each other,__"_ Of course there was no emotion in his

voice detectible as usual.

* * *

I looked up to see everyone asleep except me and Fang, who was sitting on a log nearby. he looked at

me and saw that I had been staring at him. He got up from where he was to sit next to me on the

ground.

* * *

"How ya doing? your supposed to be sleeping," He said in a barley audible whisper.

"I was thinking and talking to Jeb," I said in a casual voice that was also a barley heard whisper. He

just nodded as if he had expected as much. Maybe I had had that faraway look I got when talking to

that psycho father of mine. Fang suddenly stood up and I whipped around to see if there was any

danger.

* * *

"Relax Max I'm just going to wake Iggy for his watch so we can talk without having to divide our

attention," he was smirking at how I had jumped at his action. He walked toward the spot Iggy was

sleeping close to Gazzy. Fang woke him up with a small poke and whispered something is his ear. Iggy

nodded his head and went to a spot apposite of where I was sitting now. Fang took long strides back to

me and sat back down. I looked at him questioningly, wondering what he had whispered in Iggy's ear.

He Ignored my look and instead moved closer to me. I jumped because the "buzz factor" had suddenly

started to ring in my ears.

* * *

" Your jumpy tonight," Fang said this with quit amusement on his face and voice. I loved how his voice

sounded it was smooth and fit him perfectly in every way.I shivered as a cool breeze flowed over my skin making my hair stand on end. Fang frowned and put

his arm around me for the second time that night. Gosh he was sooo warm and seemed to fit me

perfectly. He started to rub between my wings and I started to get sleepy. I leaned on his chest and

hearing his heartbeat like a lullaby in my ear.

* * *

The last thing I heard before sleep settled on me was Fang saying " Sleep well Max I'll protect you."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Please review!!

ElvinDragon


	5. Less Talk More Action

**Less Talk More Action**

**By ElvinDragon**

I hope you readers liked the last chapter; sorry it was a little boring. I f you didn't think it was boring than that's good news I'm not such a suckish writer than I thought I was. I might not update as often now since it was the end of the weekend so sorry. Once again I hate having to say this but I don't own the MR characters. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others or (I hope this is the case) that you like it even better. Once again I want to remind you to **tell me your favorite parts in the story and ask questions!!!**

* * *

**Fang Pov.**

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, like an angel from heaven.** (haha Angel get it ?)**

* * *

I smiled as she shifted against my chest, but I knew that even in her sleep she was anything but

peaceful. I listened to her unhurried breath as it left her lungs and was sucked in again. **(ok that part **

**sounded weird sorry it was the only thing I could think of.) **This was the first time Max and I had

gotten this close together or even talked to each other for this long. I stroked her hair lightly with the

tips of my fingers. Seriously this was probably the most I've ever talked in my whole life in even one

week. It usually takes effort just to speak a sentence to anyone, which includes Max. I chuckled

silently as I recalled when max asked if I was ok. Personally I really felt great since the awkwardness

between me and max got better.

* * *

I heard Max mumble my name and shift positions again on my chest. I wonder what she's dreaming

About, hmm well maybe I don't want to know. I watched Max a few more minutes and then looked up

at the glowing lights of the stars. I knew we couldn't stay here long the school would find us again in

there weird way they have. I looked to where Iggy was sitting he was facing away from us, good. I

bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. I reached over and made a pillow out of my jacket and

then covered both of us with my black wings that max always told me had a hint of blue in them. I fell

asleep the most peacefully I ever had in my entire being as a mutant.

* * *

I was rudely awaken by a yell that sounded like Iggy's and it didn't help that someone had kicked me

really hard, Yea that was definatly going to leave a bruise. I tucked in my wings so fast that some

black feathers started to float around us everywhere. I looked for the source of where the kick had

come from and found it had come from an eraser. I looked down to see that the commotion had also

woken up Max as well as everyone else. Max leapt to her feet and started to beat up the eraser that had

kicked me in the side. I jumped up after her and started to land my blows on the nearest eraser I could

find that had no one on them. I was disappointed with the lack of skill and smarts of this one it was

dumber than the rest of them ,which wasn't saying much. I moved on to the next one that was about to

come up behind Max. I boxed his ears and knead him in his manly place or whatever you want to

call it. **(Please don't comment on what I should call it because its still just nasty no matter what **

**you call it.) **He slammed a punch on the same side that the other eraser kicked, I fell but than surged

up with my fist to break his jaw with a sickening crack. He howled in pain and jumped into the air in a

hurried retreat. I smirked and started to look for my next victim for my wrath. I found that there were

even more erasers that I thought there was and still more seemed to fill the clearing from all sides.

* * *

"Crap!!" I muttered under my breath as I saw that we were severally out numbered.

* * *

"U and A, U and A!!" Max yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Max it wont work there are hundreds of them on the ground and in the air!!" I shouted to where she

was standing desperately trying to look for a way out.

* * *

"If you don't surrender now we will take you by any means we have to take," one hard muscled eraser

said with a grin plastered on his face so big that drool dripped off his canines.

* * *

"We will fight till we all go down!!" Max shouted this with all her anger that was bottled up inside her

I could tell just by the way she said it.

* * *

"I had hoped you would say that," the eraser said this with a sneer marking his grotesque face. They

took out their guns that used to be slung over their backs and aimed them at us.

* * *

"Crap, Iggy throw one of your bombs!!" I highly hoped he had one at the ready.

* * *

"Fang I don't have anymore and neither does gazzy!!" He shouted back at me with obvious

disappointment.

* * *

Double crap, this was really not a good situation. I guess our luck and great day has ended. The erasers

started to pull the triggers and the sound was deafening. I felt pain In about five different places and

the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the red and green feathers of the tranqualizer darts

sticking out of my skin.

* * *

Hehe cliffy maybe I should just let u ponder on this for a few day now that would be interesting.

JK JK I won't do that maybe that is well hoped you enjoyed!! Review please!!


	6. What The Heck?

**What The Heck?**

**By ElvinDragon**

I hoped that last chapter made you want to read even more, because there will be more!!!

Let me hear you cheer!!!... Wow you guys aren't that energetic today. Ah well it helps I just had

coffee hehe. Crap I forgot Total in the other chapters, oh well please list some Ideas of what should

happen next after this chapter please!! Once again I don't own anything except the plot in this story,

which is ahhhhhh umm, let me get back to you on that. ENJOY!!! Oh and ah thank u cat-head21 for

those encouraging words errr chant.

* * *

**Iggy Pov.**

Crap I can't see, oh let me rephrase that I can't open my eyelids. I feel like I'm going to barf my guts

out on the ground. Wait what the ground? That can't be right, sure enough when I felt the ground I felt

soft grass being combed with my sensitive finger. Yup, this was not the school or any fake strange

grass the School could make. "Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total?"

* * *

"Iggy is that you?" I heard Nudges voice say. I tried to stand to try and go to where I thought her voice

had come from. Boy was that a mistake, I ended up back on the ground feeling dizzier than a dog

chasing its tail. Not that I've ever chased my tail or that I have one for that matter. Total once

described it to me and just imagining it made me feel dizzy. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands, that I

recognized as the ones that belonged to Nudge, keeping me steady by the shoulder.

* * *

"Iggy are you alright? I mean you look awfully green, then again I probably do too the way I feel, oh

wait you probably can't se..maeahjghrtj," I had slapped my hand across her mouth because once she

gets started there's no stopping her.

* * *

"Thanks man, all her talking was making my headache worse," I grinned in the general direction I had

heard Gazzy's voice come from.

* * *

"Yes Nudge can you also quiet down your thoughts for me too there so loud right now," Angel said

with a pained sound in her voice.

* * *

"Hey where's Max and Fang?" I heard Total ask.

* * *

"What they're not like sitting somewhere under a tree discussing something!" After that statement

I winced at the loud sound that I had just uttered.

* * *

"I can't sense either of their thoughts or any erasers or someone who saw them," Angel was beginning

to cry trying to muffle it with her bear Celeste. I reached for her body and found her arm to pulled her

closer to me. She started to sob into my shoulder soaking my shirt through and onto my skin.

* * *

"Why did only Max and Fang get taken to the School?" Gazzy inquired with a despaired look crossing

his face.

* * *

"I don't know why but we will at least try find them, and the answer if they don't get out first," I tried

to encourage them with a smile but you know I'm not sure if had any affect. (Duh I'm blind)

"Fang, Max please be ok," I heard Nudge whisper to herself.

* * *

**Max Pov.**

Ugh my head feels like someone is pounding nails, stakes, and whatever hard thing you can imagine

which right now I couldn't think of many of those things. My eyelids wouldn't obey what I wanted

them to do. So I just laid there trying not to do anything that would make my head hurt worse, If that

was possible that is. I finally decided to check out where I was, so I cracked my eyes open to see

blinding white walls. **(Wow that was so surprising Not!!) **I looked down to see that I was chained to

the bed I was laying on and saw that the door had no knob. The other thing I noticed was there was no

flock, I was alone. I was glad yet very mad 1. Maybe they only took me. 2.I felt lonely. 3 I didn't know

if the flock was ok!!

* * *

I heard the door slide open to reveal the one and only 105-year-old director of Itex.

"Why am I here If you wanted me dead you could have just shot me," I sneered as best I could with

such a major migraine.

* * *

"I see your manners have not changed for the better since I last saw you Maximum," She said this with

that snippy voice of hers and the posture of peter pan.

* * *

"Where's the flock!" I demanded in a voice that told her I wanted an answer.

* * *

"Well we are right to the point aren't we, but I don't think I like your tone of voice," I knew she was

deliberately giving me the answer slowly because of me "Tone of Voice".

* * *

"Just so you're well informed I never intended to tell you if your flock was ok and I will stick to that

plan," She then beaconed some crazy scientists with white coats Lets call them (CSWWC) into my

"room".

* * *

Crap this is going to suck worse than lemons and Limes!!

* * *

Hey hoped you enjoyed the chapter REVIEW!!! TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I thank cat-head21 once again for that ahh great chant.


	7. I Hate This Day!

**

* * *

**

I Hate This Day! 

**By ElvinDragon**

Sorry the lemon lime thing is an inside joke between my friends and me. Plus the story 

needed something random in it. I'm glad you are saying that my story has gotten better

since I started this story it makes me really happy. Thanks for all the advice anonymous

!! when I did that chapter I was in a hurry and sorry for some of the mistakes. I love you

my fans so much you are all very encouraging to me. **Don't forget to review I love **

**reviews!**

* * *

**Fang Pov.**My head crap it hurts so bad!! I know I didn't drink, because you know I don't drink so 

its not a hangover. "CRAP!" I said under my breath again as all the memory of what

happened donned on me.

* * *

I looked down to see my arms, wrists waist and ankles

restrained by some pretty heavy looking chains. I was strapped to a hospital bed and

basically couldn't move. So they finally figured out that some

things just won't hold me back. I then looked around the room seeing exactly what I had

expected and dreaded. A white room with shiny medical instruments, a door with no

handle and a one-sided mirror window, not your normal bedroom. **(I forgot to mention **

**that in Max's room, sorry) **Those Sickoes**(spelling?)** were probably behind that

window observing me now and one's probably going to come in at about 3... 2... 1.

As soon as I thought this the door slid silently open to reveal a white coat with a

clipboard and pencil in hand.

* * *

"We are just going to ask some questions ok?" I could tell he was nervous by the way

he was tapping his pencil. I responded to him with a searing glare at his face.

"Ok, have you gained your power yet?" he said this with a frightened

look on his face when he saw the look I had been giving him. I mentally smirked at my

achievement and shot at him with my own ammo of questions.

* * *

"Where's Max and the flock!!" I gave him another piercing stare that made him shiver

slightly.

* * *

"I'm not authorized to tell you any of that information, but if you don't cooperate we

can guaranty at least one of them will get hurt," I could tell that the word, we, for some

reason gave him some confidence and he stood a little straighter.

* * *

"You are such control freaks, just to let you know, if anyone hasn't already told you

yet," venom dripped off my voice and it gave me the desirable effect I had wanted. He

ran out the door with a look that told me he could pee his pants, or maybe he did and

that' why he ran. Ahh, no more entertainment like scaring the pee out of a psychotic

white coat, whatever I don't care at least I'm alone... and without Max. I wonder if she's

ok, crap I should have known that attack would happen.

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted by some footstep in my "room", I turned my head as best

as I could to see who it was. It looked like a middle aged women with brown hair and

was wearing a white coat** (obviously)** and had black high heals on.

* * *

"Fang, I heard you didn't want to answer our questions," She said it as a statement not a

question so I knew this lady was a higher up.

* * *

"who are you?" I tried my glare again but on her it seamed not to have any affect. Huh

she really has to be someone important.

* * *

"I guess Max never told you, well I'm the director of Itex," A smirk was playing on her

features like she just won the Nobel Prize or something.

* * *

"Well I don't give a wing or a feather anyway, I thought you would be someone more

important," I tried a new tactic that always annoyed Jeb.

* * *

"I see that you and Max share that same insolent little tong," I guess it worked, because

it looked like she was going to blow.

* * *

"Fang you will answer our questions we have ways of getting things we want," she stalked out the door and the sound of her heals echoed off the walls.

* * *

I was alone again and I had no idea what shape the flock or Max was in.

* * *

Ok thank you for all waiting patiently for this chapter I had some major tests I had to study for, so here it is!! I hope you enjoyed it!! 


	8. Not Good!

**Not Good!**

**By ElvinDragon**

**I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter or if you didn't I'm sorry it wasn't good **

**enough for you. So if you want them to get better and keep getting better**

**you better review! I sadly don't own MR characters but I do own copies of**

**all three books!! I also can't wait for the movie and the fourth book to come**

**out next year! Everyone go woot if you're excited as me for all this!!! I'm**

**also sorry it took so long to update I just wasn't in the mood.**

* * *

**Max Pov.**As soon as the director walked out I felt one tear slide down my cheek 

leaving a wet trail behind it.

"Fang where are you?" I whispered hoping that the scientists couldn't hear

me.

* * *

I remember how warm he was that night we were attacked how safe I

felt with him and how he had made me feel special. What had gone wrong,

or what had I done to have all these things taken from me? Right when we

were starting to understand each other and my life was feeling not as

destructive as usual. 'My life sucks soo badly," I sighed with contempt.

I heard the door swish open and I glanced quickly only to notice there was

no reason to. It's not like Fangs going to walk through the door and save me

though that would be nice. A women that I didn't recognize came in clicking

her heels on the white tile floor. She had a cold look on her face that told me

she wasn't a wimp like some of the other weirdoes.

* * *

"Maximum how much do you involve Fang with the things you know?"

wow she didn't waste time to get to what she wanted to talk about.

* * *

"What does Fang have to do with this?" my voice was cold wait no it was

like ice, sharp and freezing cold. She just stared at me with the same amount

of ice in her face. Wow she's good, the director must have learned her lesson

and yelled at her "workers," about attitude and seriousness with the mutants.

* * *

"I would recommend that you cooperate or the flock will suffer," She added

with a calm voice that didn't waver even a little.

* * *

" How do I even know you have the flock, I know Fang will take care of

them," for some reason she smiled at my last part of my speech.

" Bring him in," him crap it can't be!!

* * *

I whipped my head over to the door and saw my fear becoming a real life

nightmare. Four erasers were used to make sure they had Fang restrained

along with handcuffs and an eraser holding a chain that was connected to

Fang's wrists. His eyes widened as he saw me and tried to lunge toward me.

Of coarse that didn't work too well he ended up getting hit in the stomach

and getting restrained even more.

* * *

" Why do you have Max here?" he said this at the same time I said why they had Fang here. What surprised me most was how much anger he had put in his voice.

" You two must really care for each other," the icy scientist lady chuckled this out as she motioned for the erasers to bring Fang closer.

* * *

I let out a gasp did they really have the rest of the too?!

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews but I would appreciate more of them!**


	9. Sick Minded Tortes Face!

**Sick Minded Tortes Face!**

**By ElvinDragon**

Hey sorry for the delay I had writers block and plus I was just didn't feel like writing. Another

**cause is I don't get that many reviews and the people who did review I greatly appreciate it. A **

**grand applause to ****feathersofbronze ****for being one of the few reviewers who actually gave me **

**advice. So ****PLEASE REVIW IT MAKES ME FEEL HAPPY AND APPRECIATED FOR **

**WHAT IM WRITING! Also I might put your ideas into my story hope you like it and tell others **

**to read my story!! ****I don't own any of the Maximum Ride Characters, but sadly I own the white **

**coat that peed in his pants... what a disgrace.

* * *

**

**FANG POV.

* * *

**

Crap they had Max too could this get any worse well yes it could, but lets try and be as

positive as we can. Wait do they have the rest of the flock too?

* * *

I glared at the director who was standing in front of me with one arm on her hip with a 

smirk playing on her features. I just wanted to wipe that look of her face with a solid

punch smack on her nose. The director turned to Max and took a step towards her.

* * *

"Don't you dare touch her," My voice was dripping with a threat so full of menace I 

doubt a dodo bird wouldn't understand. **(those Dodo birds were so dumb! Sorry I just **

**had to say that piece of opinion)

* * *

**I was surprised to see her just take a questioning look at me and turn around as if I had

only called her something she thought was dumb or I did something miner.

* * *

"Max how long have you had feeling for Fang?" Why would the director want to know 

something like that usually it's scientific questions about ourselves. Max didn't answer

just like I knew she would or wouldn't, whatever.

* * *

The director signaled with a snap of her fingers at the erasers that were holding me. 

Before I knew why I felt a hard fist hit me in the stomach like a wrecking ball. They hit

me again this time in the side of my ribs with even more force. I struggled against them

but they just pinned my arms to my body even more. I took another blow this time to

my shoulder. I couldn't hold back the grimace on my face or the hiss that came out of

my mouth in pain.

* * *

"Stop, fine I'll tell you anything you want to know!" I heard her voice was hissing with 

anger, guilt, and panic.

* * *

"Good, anytime you miss behave we will hurt your mate," she was looking at both of us 

with her piercing eyes of hers. Wait did she just say mate?

* * *

"We never said we were mates!!" Apparently Max had caught on to the phrase of words 

the director had just used too. Maybe she didn't want to be my mate, no she's just trying

to be her stubborn self that I have always loved.

* * *

The director stared at me threateningly and said " Are you two not together?" 

She got the hint that if she did anything out of line the director would give the signal for

me to get a unmerciful beating.

* * *

"Yes we are together but we aren't like together forever kind of thing, or at least not 

yet," at the last part I smiled inwardly at what we could be in the future, first we would

have to get out of this stinking prison hole.

* * *

"We've only gotten together recently," I could tell Max hated everything she was telling 

them, that all of it should stay between me and her. I wished it too, it was something

they could possibly not understand... it was Love.

* * *

"Well you might take to this experiment more easily then," It almost looked like she had 

wanted us not to take it more easily, come to think of it that probably was what she

wanted.

* * *

"We want to see if it is possible for you and Fang to reproduce," We all fell silent as this 

began to sink in.

* * *

That sick minded tortes face!!

* * *

**Haha I love that last sentence!! If you have any funny or rude names with no swearing **

**that I can call these sicko people please tell!!**

**Your faithful writer,**

**ElvinDragon**


	10. I'm Too Young We're Too Young

**Im Too Young We're Too Young**

**By ElvinDragon**

**Hey everyone I appreciated all the reviews especially the helpful one from my friends and all you **

**terrific Supercalafragilisticexpeealidoshis reviewers. Yea you guys are that cool brownie points **

**for all that reviewed to me! If your want sprinkles with that your going to have to review so you **

**can get them! Alright I hope you enjoy this next chapter and if you don't too bad. If you don't **

**review I will take away your brownie points, MUWAHAHAHA! Ok Im good ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Iggy Pov**

Its been two days since Fang and Max were taken to lets just say a very unpleasant place that innocent

people have been killed and tortured at. I could describe it more, but you wouldn't ever be able to fall

asleep again because of the horrid nightmares. It doesn't help when you can also imagine the sounds

and smells way better than anyone could possibly ever do, but sometimes they're not as scary as the

actual place. So Far I've gotten out of my nightmares alive so far so that is one of the differences

between the real thing and the images in your head. You never can tell what will happen at the real

school, I would know. We had flown away from the clearing we had been in after the fight with the

erasers, and had arrived at a small lake. It was surrounded by snow caped mountains on one side and

tall pine trees on the other side. It would be a perfect place except that Fang and Max weren't here to

enjoy it with us. I had figured out yesterday how much Max and Fang did just to keep this little party

going, I mean seriously how hard should it be to find some food? Well when your blind it's pretty dang

hard. Doesn't help that a dog and a nonstop talker is at my ear every second! We finally did manage to

catch some fish from the lake and roast them over a hot fire. They actually tasted pretty good, until

Gazzy had to let one out. You probably didn't need to know that... anyway lets just say we really need

Max and Fang back.

* * *

"Iggy, why can't we go after Fang and Max again?" I winced as I heard Angel ask that question for the

fifth time today.

* * *

Angel We don't even have a clue which way the erasers took them. We could start of and be going in

the totally opposite direction. We have to first at least find some clues before we go anywhere," I

looked to see her face was still red from crying. She had had it worst, but she was still stronger than

any six year old I know. I saw a library a ways off we'll take a look at their computers and see what we

can find. They all nodded their heads and we jumped into the air and set off on our own mission to

save our Family. Well at least I know Fang and Max will take care of each other.

* * *

Max Pov

It had been A couple of hours since the director had chained Fang to the wall opposite me and just

walked out the door.

* * *

"This sucks" Fang said with a sneer on his face as he wrenched at the chains on his wrists.

"Fang stop your just going to make the cuts on your wrists deeper!" I had just noticed that the shackles

attached to his wrists had started to rub his skin till is was trickling a few drops of blood. He stopped

his yanking and sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Have they told you about the rest of the flock?" I tried not to get my hopes up, but I was still

disappointed when he gave me a small shake of his head.

* * *

"Max I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I should have," I stared at him in disbelief he really though

this was his fault?

* * *

"Fang it wasn't your fault if it was than I'm just as much to blame as you," his response to that was

just a grim expression that told me he was thinking. Finally he looked up at me with a determined look

on his face that was one of the few emotions he let me see, but I wish it was a different emotion.

"Max I won't let them do this to us... to you," I knew he wouldn't let them or at least he would try his

best, no he would give his life if he had to.

* * *

"Fang I know you wouldn't let them and I never intended to go with this plan," I smirked trying to

lighten the mood with little success.

* * *

"Maximum what have you gotten yourself into?" I winced as Jeb entered my head uninvited. " Jeb where have you been, you usually don't

leave me unattended for this long," I commented with obvious sarcasm.

* * *

"_Max do you want my help or not?" _was that annoyance I heard, I couldn't tell between out mental

link.

* * *

"_How can you help me, I thought you weren't with Itex anymore," _I waited impatiently for his answer

I didn't want him hurting my flock anymore by betraying us again.

* * *

"_I'm not but I still have a few connections and I might be able to find the rest of the flock," _I let this

register in my head and it donned on me about what he had just said.

* * *

"_Do you mean the flock is still free?!" _If I was right I hoped Iggy was doing ok, I hoped the flock was

ok.

* * *

"Yes Max their fine, but if I'm going to get any progress done I have to leave now," I noticed he had not said anything about the directors

proposition or should I say inhumanely cruel demand.

* * *

"Max, hello are you ok, Max!" I whipped my attention to Fang and saw his face had worry written all

over it.

* * *

"Jeb," I only had to say one word and understanding donned on his face.

* * *

"He hasn't been back for awhile, what's he been up too," I thought he was taking this ok considering

he was chained to the wall and couldn't do any of the things he was probably thinking.

I could tell he was straining to keep his composer and the words he was probably dying to shout.

"Max I'm sorry," I could barely hear what he said.

* * *

"What are you sorry for," He had already said sorry.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I can't brake these stupid restraints and come over there and hug you," He had a small

smile on his face that said he was trying to make me feel better, and that what he just said was true.

I'm too young for this... we're to young for this. I love him... how could i have not known for this long.

* * *

**Hey every body I hoped you liked it! ****Review!!!!**


	11. This Is Weird

**This Is Weird**

**By ElvinDragon**

**Sorry this has taken so long to write I just didn't feel the urge to you know. So I still need some **

**help with this chapter more rude names to call the psycho scientists that has no swearing. Also **

**just some more ideas that will add to the plot please! I wish I owned all these characters except **

**the bad dudes... sadly it only happens in my dreams. Sigh oh well ... This next chapter is sort of **

**strange. I hope you like it oh plus not many people got sprinkles or brownies I'm disappointed in **

**you people!!! THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY REVIEWD!!!!!**

**FANG POV.**

"_I'm too young for this... we're to young for this. I love him... how could I have not known for this _

_long,"_ I heard Max say this quietly... wait I didn't see her lips move!

* * *

"Max did you say something out loud," I questioned quietly. She turned toward me with a confused

look on her beautiful face and shook her head. I want to test something out quick hmm I wonder what

will happen.

* * *

"_Max can you hear me?"_ I thought as loud as I could and tried to aim it at her. If it didn't work it

might be that I was wrong or I just needed practice. Max's eyes widened with what she had just heard

in her mind. I guess I was right, I wonder how this happened.

* * *

" _Fang are we doing what I think we are doing?" _She thought quietly as if she didn't know it would

work or not.

* * *

"Yea we are hey I wonder if I can do it to one of those scientists that is looking at us through the

window," I smiled, this would be fun if we could do the same thing as angel. I stared at a male scientist

with concentration and was disappointed that all I heard was silence. I shook my head at Max signaling

to her that I had gotten nothing from him.

* * *

"_Let me try," _Max's voice drifted into my mind so quietly I almost didn't catch it. Her forehead

wrinkled with concentration and her eyes glared at one of the scientists.

* * *

"_No I didn't catch anything from them either," _I could tell she was disappointed that we couldn't look

into their heads.

* * *

"_Those stupid grapefruit behinds,"_**( That mean name was from anonymouse13 so thank you for **

**that, Other people I would like some more mean names for the evil people!)** My comment was

rewarded with a short smothered giggle and smile from Max.

* * *

"_Ah good It finally worked,"_ This voice was unfamiliar to me, I looked to see shock on Max's face.

"_Max did you hear that person?"_ Her response was just more shock as she realized I heard it too.

"_Yes both of you can hear me now not just Max,"_ Crap this must be Jeb how did that sucker get into

my head too? For that matter how did he connect Max's and my thoughts together?

* * *

"_Fang lets just say it took awhile for it to finally work,"_ wow he's already starting to annoy me!

"_You will be able to hear each others thoughts, but you can block each other out with some practice,"_

his voice had no emotion and if I didn't know who he was I wouldn't be able to tell if he was male or

female.

* * *

"_So are you still working for the director_?" I hope that traitor didn't betray us again. No matter what

Max said I know that if he did it would still affect her in some way.

* * *

"_I don't work for her and I don't intend to betray you again,"_ Jeb sounded hurt, but what do I care he

did the unforgivable making us think he was dead than working for the school.

* * *

"_Jeb why did you do this to us," _Max's voice was wary as she asked this, almost as if she was afraid

of the answer. I wonder what she was afraid Jeb's answer would be.

* * *

"_I did this so if you ever got separated you would be able to contact each other, we don't want _

_anything to happen like last time,"_ He thought he was so great figuring this out... then again it was a

big mistake to separate the flock last time.** (If you don't know what their talking about read the 3rd **

**book!!!!)

* * *

**

"_Yes and who's fault was that," _Max's teasing voice interrupted my thoughts that i forgot she could

hear. Dang I can't even think in peace anymore ... wait I never really could except when I was alone.

Now not even being alone will I be able to think. This was going to get annoying I could already tell,

then again I was sure it would also come in useful.

* * *

"_Ok lets star making this connection useful by figuring a way to escape," _hmm Max was always right

on the dot wasn't she.

* * *

" _I noticed the door was a key pad not a key lock or card sliding kind," _basically I was saying we can't

escape that way, and that was probably their intention too. Yes she will be able to understand all of that

with just what I said about locks!!!

* * *

"_Yes I noticed that too, but look up and there's a vent"_ It was bolted in, but it could work if we both

used our strength to pull it out.

* * *

"_shouldn't we think of how to get out of our chains first?" _This plan won't work if we can't even move

from where we were.

* * *

" _Jeb any Ideas?"_ I was responded with nothing crap so he decides to drop out now that useless piece

of dog crap.**(No offense Total!!!)

* * *

**

All of a sudden pain shot through my skull as if lighting had came down right on my head. Distantly I

heard Max screaming, but just barely hearing it over my own yells.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a white mist everywhere around me and it seemed like I was standing it the

air.

* * *

"Fang where are we?" I turned to see Max looking around and started coming towards me.

" I don't know hey at least we are free for the moment," I knew it was a week try to lighten things up,

but I hated seeing Max so vulnerable.

* * *

Suddenly a part of the mist got color and a picture started to form. Wait now it was moving... that was

the flock!! It looked like they were at a library and they were all on the computers typing furiously.

"Iggy I found something look here!" Nudge yelled until the librarian shushed her. Iggy came over

quietly and asked what she had found. I found the new blue prints to some of the buildings Itex owns.

Problem is we have to figure out which one it is.

* * *

" Good job anyway nudge, keep at it and print these off," Iggy headed over to the printer to grab the

blue prints Nudge was printing.

* * *

The image faded and changed to something else. It was the inner workings of the vent above our cell!

The picture switched to another room with the director in it. She was standing at the head of a long

table that seated many white coats.

* * *

" This experiment is of utter importance we can not risk losing either Fang or Max. As you all know

they are both here for more than us just to breed them. Yes Fang is the alpha male and Max the Alpha

female of the flock. This means they should have capabilities with each other that the rest of the flock

don't." her voice was loud and it felt as if she was right there with us even though I knew it wasn't true

I felt a shiver go up my spine.

* * *

I slammed back into my body, feeling like someone had run me over. Max looked at me with a smirk

looked up at the vent and smiled.

* * *

"_Well that was weird,"_ I couldn't agree more with Max on that.

* * *

**Hey every one I hope you liked it REVIEW!!!! OR ELSE plus I still need new ideas thanks!!**


	12. Lightning and Darkness?

**Lightning and Darkness?**

**By ElvinDragon

* * *

**

**Yea people I know I have not updated very often so here's the thing I will hopefully update more **

**often with shorter chapters. This will take a little bit of time to get used to so please deal with me **

**and uh... don't kill me please. So once again I don't own Maximum Ride. Perhaps all this time I **

**was out there fighting erasers with my ninja skills trying to get the right to say I own at least one **

**of the characters (Fang). Hehe yes I do have a evil side doesn't every one? So yea enjoy the **

**chapie and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

* * *

**

**Max Pov.**

I smirked at Fang, whatever happened in that weird dream place thing that place showed us a way to

escape! Except one problem we still have no Idea how we're going to get out of these shackles.

"_Now we know a way to get out, but we need to brake these chains",_ I waited for Fang to come up

with an answer. I turned to look at his face but as usual his face was emotionless. My eyes widened as

I saw Fang shut his eyes and an involuntary shudder ran through his body. Fang moaned and another

stronger shudder made his whole body vibrate.

* * *

" _Fang are you ok Fang answer me!"_ He didn't move an inch "FANG!" I finally yelled out loud

panic had now entered my voice. What was wrong with him? I whipped my head around when I heard

the door slide open. The Director came personally... huh maybe she does have a heart but that means

the moon is made of cheese. More scientists came running in with clipboards and syringes. She had

also been accompanied with the usual trail of scientists and erasers that seemed to always be near.

"Keep away from him" I could not let them get near him with that needle and what it contained. I had a

paranoia with syringes or anything with needles, all of us did. Just something that is an after affect of

being tortured with them ever since you can remember.

* * *

"What happened?!" The director was basically shouting at me like I did something to cause it. **( Jeez **

**lady you need anger management... sorry just had to say that.) **what could I say, it's not like I

could tell her that it might be a side affect from a dreamland in our heads now could I? Before I could

reply she turned away from me and started checking his pulse.

* * *

"_Maximum, Fang will be fine,"_ I heard Jeb distantly say in my head as if anticipating my next

question.

* * *

" _I just had to go ahead of plans so this must be the side affect of that,"_ this news confused me, what

plans?

* * *

"_He is gaining his power but hopefully they won't do anything to him right now, distract them I will go _

_talk to Fang"_, I felt his presence leave my mind and suddenly it struck me, Fang was going to get his

power! I saw Fang move his head slightly as if he was trying to shake his head to say no to something

**(Jeb)**. Ok how to distract them can't use the tricks I use for erasers that won't work.

I started thinking of ways we have distracted enemies before.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Hey look another bird kid is above you!" I shouted at an eraser who was aiming his gun at Gazzy only

to get a good knuckle sandwich in the face by me.

* * *

**Flash Back #2**

" You... are... a ... fridge with... wings... we are... stinking ballet... dancers!" Fang was yelling this at

Ari saying every word combined with a punch. Ari got so beat up it was almost as if Fang didn't even

have to try.

* * *

**Flash Back #3**

Nudge screamed and pointed to an erasers face. He turned around seeing if it was something behind

him only to see nothing was there.

" Oh wait that's your face", she hit his head right after she said that and burst out laughing.

* * *

**Back to the Present Time**

I started to smile as I thought of that last scene, yea those defiantly wouldn't work on these guys. Haha

I got a brilliant Idea how to keep those evil grapefruit butts away from Fang. I made my body shudder

and moaned as loud as I could then started to shake on my chains.

"Director, the other experiment seems to be going through the same thing as the male", One nervous

looking female said.

* * *

Just as the director was starting to turn towards me, Fangs body jolted and was surrounded with what

seemed to be like black clouds with blue and yellow sparks in it. The noise coming from the cloud

started getting louder like a swarm of bees and many birds chirping all at once. The sparks got bigger

and longer till finally one hit a scientist in the chest sending him flying into the opposite wall. His body

lay limp with little sparks still floating and making zapping sounds around his body. All at once the

erasers started shooting tranquilizers at the cloud around Fang, but were just zapped away by the

electricity shooting out of the shadowy cloud.

* * *

"AWW CRAP THAT HURTS!!", one skinny but long lightning bolt came towards me like a snake

and touched one of my restraints holding me to the table. I started to try and twist away from the pain

and was satisfied to find that my restraints had broken under so much presser. More and more lightning

bolts came screaming out of the cloud hitting scientists and erasers, but not one of them hit me.

Finally after all the scientist and erasers were unconscious or to injured to be able to move did it begin

to calm down.

* * *

When the cloud had faded away it left a smirking Fang standing where the cloud had been floating a

second before.

* * *

" That was almost as creepy as when Angel called out the sharks", I smiled as I saw Fang standing

there unharmed and safe.

* * *

**Hey people I hoped you liked it PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME **

**HAPPY!!!!! Ok so I guess its like a holiday present for you.**

**ElvinDragon**


	13. You DO WhAAAA!

**You do whaaa!!!**

**By ElvinDragon**

Ok I did not get that many reviews but that's ok I don't mind that much. I hope to 

**get more this time. Anyway Haha ****FANG is HOTTTT****... Max just gave me the evil **

**Glare... Ok stop that is just plain creepy!!!! **

**HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!... Ok I'm back... That is definitely going to leave a bruise. Now she's **

**yelling at me for being lazy and not writing fast enough. I better get to it before you **

**lose this story forever! NO!!!!!!!!!!!! ok Enjoy!!!**

**P.S sorry I have not updated and no I don't own the characters... sigh

* * *

**

**Fang Pov.

* * *

**

"Ok, so Fang do you think you could blow that vent off with your weird shadow

lightening cloud thingy?" Max was staring at the Vent that was the thing keeping us from

escape.

* * *

"You know crawling through the vents would take awhile. Max can you tell if the other

side of this wall leads outside?" My words died on my lips because Max seemed to have

had the same Idea and was already had her ear to the wall.

* * *

"We might have like one more wall besides this one to get through, but that's it," She

looked at me, and I could tell she was wondering If I could blast through two walls. I just

gave a small smirk at her, and started to feel a tingle in my hands. I concentrated as hard

as I could on the little shocks going up and down my arms. I put my hands together and

felt the tingle go down my arm and into my hands and gradually get stronger. I didn't

notice I had closed my eyes wile I was concentrating. I slowly opened them to see my

hands were radiating lighting off of them just like before. Facing the wall I focased my

energy on the center of it and **BANGCRASHBOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Smoke was everywhere Max and I were coughing and waving our hands to try and clear

the smoke away. What the heck I didn't release my power, how did the wall explode!!

"Fang did you just do that, because if you did you blew up like half the building? Not that

I care its just I didn't know you could do that..."

* * *

The smoke was starting to clear and I saw shapes moving above us.

" Yo! Iggy we finally got the right building!" I raised my eyebrow at what Gazzy had just

said.

* * *

"How many buildings have you guys been too?" Ohh they were in for it now Max just

gave them the evil glare.**( My friends say My glare is very evil and its funny how **

**people react when I do give them the evil glare... yup I'm evil hehe)

* * *

**

Gazzy started to fidget in the air trying to avoid Max's piercing gaze. They all landed on

the ground before us Gazzy still not looking at us.

* * *

Gazzy looked down and muttered " Umm seven," wait for it wait for it.

"Seven you exploded seven buildings, did you even know all of them belonged to

Itex???!!!" Max's face was turning a slight pink at the cheeks... she looked kinda cute

like that.

* * *

"Don't worry Max most of them were like in the middle of nowhere vill so don't worry,

well then again there were those two that were in those big cities that Iggy and Gazzy

blasted, but don't worry the people didn't see us they just thought it was terrorists or

something... wait that's not a good thing is it." Shut up Nudge before you make Max

explode. I was happy my words were obeyed as she saw Max's face discover a new

shade of red.

* * *

"Fang what's that in your hand?" I turned as I heard Angels quit voice and looked down

to see my hands were still sparking.

* * *

"Right now we should get out of here before reinforcements come, U and A guys Now!!"

**(and for those of u who don't know what that means its Up and Away)**

We all snapped out our wings at Max's commanding voice and started a running start to

take off.

* * *

Max went first then Iggy with Gassy right behind him, Angel, then Nudge with me taking

up the rear. It felt great to be free again I twisted in a barrel roll and then pointing my

flight feathers slightly up to soar towards the clouds.

* * *

"Show off !!" Max's voice rang sweetly in my ears I could tell she was laughing below

me. I pulled in my wings making myself drop a few feet and than snapping them out

again making them appear a shiny navy blue.

* * *

I dropped down on max pinning her wings down so only I was keeping us in the air and I

smiled as she struggled slightly. I knew she liked it because she could fight harder if she

wanted to.

* * *

" _So what are you going to tell them Max?"_ I looked to see if she had heard my mental

question and I heard her sigh.

* * *

" I'm not sure your going to help me out with this, I won't let you make me do all the 

_work," _I chuckled slightly at that remembering all the times I had done exactly that to

her.

* * *

"_Max, Fang you can talk to each other?" _Uh oh CRAP!!!

* * *

Haha cliffy like I said I'm Evil haha I hope you enjoyed please review your writer ElvinDragon. 


	14. Back With the Flock

**Back with the Flock**

**By ElvinDragon

* * *

**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm just not feeling the urge to write,**

**but hey you know what I will just for you but it might be short... yea sorry, also my computer was being stupid and wouldn't let me submit a new chapter for a little while. So yea that sucked alot and I got really frusterated. Or if I wanted to lie I could say some evil vampires and ninjas stole my story lines. So I had to go back and beat the crap out of them. But I'm honest and so I did not lie and say that so don't Kill Me!!!!!! So if you have any comments you would like to share please tell me... fine don't answer me. Well enjoy the story anyway REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

* * *

**

**Fang Pov**

"_Angel would you please umm... give me and Max some time to talk then I will explain," _That is what I sad to her but my blocked thoughts were CRAP!!!! Stupid Dumme Kuh's !!!** (Germen for you dumb cows!!! Hehe) **I stopped my rampaging thoughts when I distantly heard a quiet ok come from Angel.

* * *

"_Fang what are we going to tell them about what happened to us?" _Max's voice one again interrupted my thoughts.

I honestly didn't know so my answer to Max's question was silence. I heard Max sigh in annoyance but she knew better than to push me.

I sighed then decided that I could contribute a little more talking/thinking just for her benefit at least.

* * *

"_Well tell them the whole story and give it to them slowly, except maybe you shouldn't tell them about their plans for a family of little evil Max's" _I teased her and was rewarded with a scowl from Max. She also gave me a look that told me I better watch my back for a while. Crap by the look on her face it looks like she already has some plans to get back at me.

* * *

"Lets land here" I blinked it was strange hearing her voice out loud again. We were spiraling down onto a small clearing in a forest that could have been in a fairytale it was so green.

* * *

Once we landed I found a rock and sat down, I knew this was going to take a long time and I didn't want to waste my energy standing. Do you know how much energy it takes out of you throwing lightning and dark clouds and making yourself look freakishly scary? **(Yea that might be a run on sentence.) **Well let me tell you I felt like an eraser ran me over five times with a bulldozer and killed me a couple times with a bat. Of course there was no way I was going to let Max or any other flock member know that I wasn't the superman they thought he was. **( don't worry he is still a superman though)

* * *

**

"So what's with the school only taking you guys to there secret hideout," Iggy's voice brought me back to reality from my thoughts.

* * *

" Way to get to the point as usual Iggy," I silently chuckled at Max's mumbled words. Iggy just smiled still waiting for an answer from her.

* * *

" Well when we were brought there you know it was the usual save the world crap and th"

* * *

"Then why did they take Fang too?" Max was broken off by Total's sudden voice interrupting the story that she was telling. Max looked to me for support she didn't know what to say. I could tell she was nervous because of the way she was fiddling with her fingers behind her back. I inwardly sighed I guess I would end up contributing to this conversation after all... dang it!

* * *

" I was used as leverage," I kept up my blank face and as few words as I could so they wouldn't suspect a thing. Max looked at me with relief clearly in her eyes. I looked at the flock and saw shock and understanding on their faces.

* * *

"Yes they threatened to torture him if I did something wrong or disobeyed them in any way," Max said this quietly keeping up a stern face. The way I knew how she was probably feeling inside almost made me want to get up and embrace her in my arms. Of coarse I didn't, but the feeling still lingered in my body and mind.

* * *

" So of coarse we were both put through the regular experiments and exercises, that's about it until we escaped," Max looked hopefully at them to see if they believed her. All of them looked like they did except Iggy who had a suspicious look on his face.

* * *

" We'll stay here for tonight it should be far enough away from the school for now" Max announced in her leaders voice she had acquired over the years. All the flock drifted away and got comfortable but Iggy started to approach us.

* * *

" I would like to know what really happened sometime," Iggy whispered this and then turned on his heels and walked away to join Gazzy.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and I already have a plan for the next story. Sorry it was so short but hey I warned you. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Your Author ElvinDragon**


	15. Tragic Memories

* * *

Tragic Memories

**Tragic Memories**

**By ElvinDragon**

Hey peeps once again I was lazy and mean... yea sorry finally my friends started complaining so here is the next chapter enjoy!! Oh who read the newest book The Final Warning Give me a WOOT WOOT !! hahaha also if you have not then in future chapters there might be spoilers.

* * *

**Max Pov**

I sighed I should have figured that lame lie would have not fooled Iggy, we were lucky it fooled the others at all. I turned my attention on Fang who was staring into the glistening moon with a distant emotionless mask on his olive toned face. Wow he looks like a piece of art done by an Italian painter. He could have been put in a fairy tale setting with unicorns, elves, and fairies with the moon shining on his face like that. Then again no one would look twice at the other creatures and I couldn't have that now could I. I innerly laughed at that thought but was interrupted with a slight nudging in my mind.

* * *

_"Max I never knew you thought of those types of things"_, Fangs smooth voice quipped in my head with slight amusement hidden in it.

* * *

_"What were you doing nosing around in my personal brain...wait Jeb pops in too sometimes... do I ever get privacy?"_ Wow I just noticed that I now share my head with two people not including myself. That sucks... I wonder how many voices my head could hold. I really don't want to try that out though, my head would probably explode or I would get even more brain damage then I already have.

* * *

_"Well you were kind of saying all that very... loudly... hnhnhn"_, his muffled mental laughter** (Is that possible? For all of you who have voices in your heads please tell me )** just agitating me more.

* * *

_"well, we're in a good mood today!"_ I snapped through our mental link. Seriously what happened to the flock being scared of me an my mighty anger? Then again Fang when he wants to he can totally whip my butt.

* * *

_" I suppose __**I**__ am, but I don't know about you"_, I could tell he was having fun teasing me and I suppose it was kind of fun making comebacks to his childish behavior, but still that's not the point. I looked at him with his signature smirk that we rarely got to see and noticed how un-Fangish he sometimes was with me. Oh right have to find a Max comeback.

* * *

_"Well at least I show my good mood!" _I started to grin; I just couldn't help it when he started to show some white teeth between his lips in a small smile as he chuckled with me.

* * *

Then his smile slowly slid off his face as if he was caught in thought, a very sad thought. I tried to slide into his mind so he wouldn't notice, but he glared at me and threw up as many mind barriers as he could. Was it something I said, I didn't know what I did to cause this sudden reaction from him. I looked again at him to see if that would give me any explanation, but I doubted it. My inquires were right neither his face or body movements gave me any clue as to what had made him so cautious.

* * *

" Fang?" I asked in a hesitant voice hoping he would at least respond to me. He finally looked up at me with emotionless eyes and I felt a pain in my heart.

* * *

" _Fang why do you put on that mask when you don't want people to see what your feeling? I want to be able to understand you, for you to not protect me from what horrid things of the past the School did to you"_, I could not tell if he would answer, but I was willing to wait all night if I had to. Finally for what seemed to be an eternity I saw his shoulders come up in a big sigh.

* * *

"Max are you sure you want to know?" He had hope in his eyes that said he hoped that I would say no and just drop the subject. I know he knew better though, because he had had first hand experience on my legendary stubbornness.

* * *

"Fang... please just tell me" He sighed again and got that faraway look and started his story.

* * *

**Flashback...kind of**

Just a normal day of testing running treadmills, injections, drinking strange liquids, you know everything you hate basically happening to you type of day. Six cages held bird kids the other rows of cages holding various hybrids of both human and animals. Some of them you could not even tell what they originally were.

* * *

The sharp click click click sound of a white coats heels on their shoes hitting the sickening white tiled floor sent a wave of despair around the room. Many of the poor things just sat in the farthest corner of the cage and quivered in fear. Some just quivered in pent up anger waiting to have a chance to escape the torturous place they called the School. The footsteps stopped in front of a silent hate filled face of emotion on a 12-year-old boys face. He had dark hair and a tan look even though his skin had never been touched by the light of the sun. He had no name just a number with some letters and dashes. His so-called name was AH2-m12-BlW, it meant avian hybrid 2nd one made a male who was about 12 years of age and had black wings.

* * *

The white coat grabbed a syringe out of his pockets that had a sedative in it that would calm down a wild elephant. When the boy saw it his eyes widened and immediately started to shift around following the threatening needle. The white coat had been warned that this experiment was highly dangerous and clawed a women's face up, broke a scientists arm in half and had bitten another scientists finger right off. He attached a long thin pole to the syringe and stuck it through the small cage holes trying to get to the franticly moving body. With a final frantic struggle the boy tossed his head to the side staring at another girl across the isle. She had brownish hair and had that same determined look on her face as the boy. Then all he saw was a flash of white then black.

* * *

When he groggily woke up he was strapped to a table with blinding lights flashing into his eyes. A few white coats seemed to be cleaning instruments until one saw that he had finally started to stir. The white coat calmly walked up to the specimen and put something that looked like goggles on the still sleepy boy. He then flicked a small red switch and the boy started seeing flashes of pictures and clips of the people he loved being humiliated and scared to death in so many ways. One finally came to the brown haired girl from earlier screaming in pain. At that point he started screaming too, begging them to stop the scenes flashing past his eyes. Instead of listening they just sent more pictures and clips of the brown haired girl in pain and being tortured. After that he never showed any emotion vowed to never give anyone the satisfaction of hurting the people he cared for. To never let anyone know his secrets by the way his face betrayed him.

* * *

**End Flashback**

Fang had finally finished and I could see he was shaking slightly from the memory that had probably had tortured his mind for years. Now I know what I said that had made Fang all jumpy. I also realized that even then he had cared for me more than I had thought.

I slowly approached him and just wrapped my arms around his stiff body trying to also comfort myself.

* * *

**Kay guys hoped you liked it!! Review Please!!**

**ElvinDragon**


	16. AN: HELP! IMPORTANT!

Ugh

Ugh!! Sorry this is not a chapter and I am sooo sorry I have not updated!! I have major writers block and could use a lot of help here! I would like a few ideas from you amazing readers. I allways apprecate ideas and try to use as many as I can.

**Please Help Me,**

**ElvinDragon**


	17. One Leader and One of Her Secrets

**

* * *

**

Sorry guys I got major writers block, but thanks to jazzy-moon and all the other reviewers who gave me some ideas for this story!! You guys... and gals all get special cake and sugar... Hmmm some of you could probably do without the sugar though. If you guys have any more suggestions for me please review them to me!! Just reminding you one more time...

**I LOVE REVIEWS!! ****P.S. yes I know some of the characters are little out of character, but not too much I hope. Also guys the numbers like this (1) (2) (3)and so on mean that I have something to say on that subject. It will be located at the end of the chapter. Please look at them. Ok on with the story.**

* * *

**One Leader and One of Her Secrets By ElvinDragon**

**Fang Pov.**

In a way it was a small relief to be able to tell Max that small part of my past that had changed what my personality and life could have been like. At the same time it was a horror that I had let her know what they had done to me... and that she was one of my very few weaknesses. I had always been a little protective of Max, but until that day I never knew how much I have really cared for her. When those images had flashed by my eyes I would had done anything for the creeps** (1)** to stop their pain and mine. It never occurred to me that it wasn't real until they finally did stop my torture they seemed to love to inflict upon me. In all my twelve years to that point I never knew who I truly loved, only those I knew I hated with a fire that no bomb or storm could ever hope to compare with. Since that day anyone I loved even a little I tried to protect him or her in every way even with the looks that crossed my face.

* * *

We sat in that clearing for at least and hour just being in each other's arms and the occasional murmur of comfort to each other. I loved and craved Max's touch just then, one of the slowly increasing times you found me opening myself up to her. I started thinking of the fond memories we have been creating together as of late.

* * *

" Hnhnhn" I chuckled softly at how we normally didn't get this much time just to relax. Max quickly glanced at me with a questioning look on her beautiful heart shaped face. I just smiled slightly and let the memories and thoughts wash over me like pure rain. Suddenly a fast peck to the cheek from Max jerked me from my "inner" peace.

* * *

"So will you let me in on some of your thoughts sometimes?" her quit voice for some reason just seemed to fit with everything else... just as peaceful.

* * *

" I could say the same to you," It was true, sometimes when I want to act as her right hand man she just pushed me away. It got so dang frustrating sometimes that I just wanted to start a fight with her or something.

* * *

"Well maybe I have just a good a reason as you do FANG!" Her voice gradually became a shout with every word ending with my name. Her words shook my insides but I didn't show that on the outside.

* * *

" Fang please can we not talk about this now?" I could tell her resolve was slowly deteriorating from all that was happening from today and yesterday. I still refused to back down.

* * *

_" Max I also want to understand you, I also told you my reasons,"_ I hoped that talking in our minds would seem a little more soothing to her. It worked I realized with a sigh. Her shoulders began to relax and she too gave a small almost unheard sigh.

* * *

_" I suppose your right... it's just I've always tried to hold all the weight to myself" _I have always been troubled by her thoughts like this. I mean, yea I do that too, but Max she seems to have a harder time with all the stress she has.

* * *

_" Max how many times have I told you, you don't have to hold all the weight on your shoulders. I can help you... let me help you," _I let my pride down and let a small pleading seep into my voice. I just hated seeing any kind of pain in any of my flock members. Max gave another loud sigh and just sat there for a few long eternal seconds. Then minutes ticked by, but still I waited patiently for her to speak when she was ready.

* * *

_" Alright I think I am ready"_ even in my mind her voice sounded quit and slightly scared. I sat closer to her, ready with comforting arms for any grief her memories would bring. Max snuggled closer and started wringing her hands and hesitated before she started her memories with a soft voice.

* * *

**Flash Back In Max Pov.**

Ever since I was little my IQ has been off the charts and I had been reduced to an it instead of an actual "person". I was stronger than a grown man and could adapt to basically any situation you put me in. So with all these "gifts" or mutations, which ever you prefer, they decided they could also use a little help around the lab. I sorted some files for them and did a few computer stuff for them. Of course I didn't do it very willingly, but they would chain me in place and always have a guard on me at all times. At that point I still wouldn't do stuff willingly, and at one point tried to get a virus on their computers. That didn't end too well, and lets just leave it at that. I was only eleven when all this happened.

* * *

The one other thing that was drilled into my already over flowing head was you tell you die. After one incident I was out of the living world for like a week. After that I have kept most of my secrets to myself of the things I was responsible for. I cared for the other winged kids and at one point they extended their "phrase" to another person. I wasn't an avian hybrid they killed, but a leopard tiger mix they took the life from. He had been in the cage next to me and he had been pretty nice. Then they had to go take him away and put me in a new area where all the other avian hybrids were. At first I didn't even really pay attention to them, but the darker older boy kept a steady gaze on me. After a few days I got to know all of them better and started feeling better.

* * *

Then a day came where they wanted me to get back to work. The usual stuff happened with the struggling and fighting. I was able to break a guy's leg and an erasers jaw until they finally got me chained to a chair. This time I found information about another friend who was a bunny hybrid. They were going to do a surgery to see if they could enhance her jumping ability even more. I decided I had to warn her about it if I could. I got my chance when they were brining me back to my cage. I turned on my guard and gave a quick kick to his head to knock him out for a few seconds. I ran over to her and quick told her what they were going to do. At the last second I felt strong arms knock me over and restrain my arms and legs. I was quickly thrown in my dingy little cage and left there... hoping I had helped a little bit.

* * *

I found out the next day she too had died because in the food they gave her were some sedatives, but somehow she had managed to hide the food. She had pretended to fall asleep, but when they were getting ready for surgery she attacked. The scientist she had attacked had been holding a scalpel and used it on instinct. I felt it was my fault and should not have told her. Maybe everything would have gone fine if I hadn't told her anything. After that I kept the life changing thoughts and ideas in my head until I knew they would work or fail. Some of the thoughts were to weird or I thought I could handle, to tell anyone.

* * *

**Present time Fang pov.**

Max was shaking and the memories of her old friends dieing in that dungeon of a place. I vaguely remembered seeing a tiger leopard hybrid at one point, but only twice. He had seemed like a nice kid, but that never seemed to stop our tortures.

* * *

I coddled Max in my arms and made soothing sounds in my throat. That seemed to calm her down slightly and she made a few sounds herself. She shifted and nuzzled her face into my neck and I tightened my grip on my angel. **(2)**

* * *

"Wow our lives really are nightmares," her soft trembling voice broke our silence with an attempt to lighten the mood. I just brushed her hair out of her face to get a better look at her watering eyes. Even with those horrid memories and all the stress she has she still tries to stay strong... even when it's only me around.

* * *

"I want you to know that I want to help bare the weight with you," I told her this with a firm yet gentle voice to make sure she understood. She nodded and began to put a small smile on her face.

* * *

" That goes for you to Mr. Hypocrite," I knew she was right and returned her hesitant smile with one of my own. I gave her a squeeze and kissed her gently on her little rose-colored lips.

"_Thank you for telling me... I know it was hard,"_ I gazed into her eyes and mouthed the words I love you.

* * *

**(1) I need more mean names to call the scientists please.**

**(2) I need more names to describe Max and Fang.**

**Hey I hoped you guys liked it. Please Review!!**

**Your author,**

**ElvinDragon**


	18. New Places and Ninja Oranges

**Hey sorry guys I haven't written in a while so you guys can set down those torches and pitch forks your hiding behind your back... no seriously if you don't put that away I may go to a very secluded island where you shall never hear from me again!! Oh by the way that also includes not continuing this fan fic...Ok now that you have thankfully put that torturous thing away I shall continue with this sadly slowly growing fan fiction. I still LOVE REVIEWS so that would be GREAT if you readers would send me some. KACI, MEGAN, THANK YOU!! Thanks and on with the story!!**

* * *

**New Places and Ninja Oranges?**

**By ElvinDragon**

**Max Pov.**

"Neeugh" I groaned loudly, and tried to block out the sun by shifting so that my face was now in my pillow. My pillow then tightened its grip around my waist and... wait what the heck!! I lifted up my head warily to see that I was in fact sleeping with my head on Fang's chest. I groaned again quietly and tried to go back to sleep once more. Fang moved again and just when I was going to yell at him he said seven words.

* * *

" Shouldn't we get back to the flock?" When I heard this little tidbit I jumped up and was automatically running towards camp. **(1)**

* * *

"_Max there is no fire to run from, I contacted Angel last night and told her we would be a bit late." _Right there I did a full three sixty and did a sliding stop.

* * *

"WHAT THE CRAP FANG! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME ALL THIS!" I stood there huffing away while he came to a slow stop from running after me.

* * *

" Hey we were both tired and you were already asleep," he had his hands up in the air with his palms facing me in a surrendering position. I was still mad, but I had to admit he did have a small point there...

* * *

"_Thank you_" After then saying that I turned and did a short running takeoff into the air. I distantly heard Fang's soft wing beats just a few yards away from me and that he knew that I was just a little upset, but otherwise I had forgiven him. In just a short time we could see where the Flocks campout was, and Iggy was on watch.

* * *

Iggy turned his head toward us as he heard our wing beats nearing the small clearing.

* * *

"Hey" was all I managed to say to him as I sunk down next to him on to the slightly wet ground do to the morning dew. He just nodded in reply and got up to start the fire with the smoking embers of last nights fire. Fang silently sat down where Iggy had been and just stared at Iggy cooking.

* * *

"Did the kids give you any trouble Iggy?" He shook his head and then I saw what he was hiding. On his face was a small smile while his shoulders shook slightly with quiet laughter. Suspicion immediately came into me at his lack of answering and his little painted smile.

* * *

"Iggy what did they or you do," I said it more of a demand and a statement then a question.

* * *

"wellllll Nudge wanted to do a few illegal stuff while you were away...well the rest of us did have a slight thought along that path as well" I hope they didn't do anything that would permanently damage the public...or us.

* * *

" We decided that we should just move to like Hawaii or some tropical place, I mean we've already been to the cold places," Nudge the motor mouth seemed to pop out of no where and started up in record time.

* * *

"Ok whoa stop there, what are you going on about?" That was an unexpected outburst from Nudge. I didn't know what she was going to say but that was definitely not it.

* * *

" Max we want to like live on a tropical Island and live by the ocean...please" Oh no Angel was giving me her Bambi eyes...ugh well it couldn't hurt...

* * *

"_WHAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY CONSIDERING THIS!!" _Dang I forgot Fang can sneak into my thoughts if he wants too.

* * *

"_Little warning might have helped before you shouted in my head" _One day I am going to go brain dead by all the people shouting in my head...plus the stupid brain attacks.

* * *

"_Ok see it this way Fang we could use another vacation that is a little more comfortable and pleasant then the last one was,"_ "Now that I was thinking about it this idea was sounding better and better.

* * *

"_Hnn" _was the small response that I got and made me smile.

* * *

" Guys... we will consider this Idea, but first we need to find the nearest tropical place around," I am so good making it sound like I still wasn't sure...hehe ...wait I hope that wasn't out loud. I looked over and didn't notice a complete triumphant look on their face so I knew that I got lucky. All right lets get to the nearest computer and check out some maps and the weather before we make our decision.

* * *

"Hey there's that library we went to before right Iggy?" Nudges voice piped up with the suggestion.

* * *

"True but now that max is here we can buy a new laptop since I'm guessing they took Fang's when they captured him," Iggy stated this with a longing that sounded like he missed the songs and other things we messed around with on our other laptop.

* * *

" Max, Iggys right we do need a new laptop... I do need to be able to update and look at the blog. Plus we would probably find it helpful in the future," That's more then he usually says in front of the flock, maybe he's becoming more social... yea and I'm thinking of growing green feathers. Then again Fang did have a point there it probably would be helpful to get a laptop.

* * *

"Hey angel can you scout around peoples heads to see if there are any stores nearby that sells laptops" I wasn't trying to encourage her that much to use her powers to get what we want...just information to get what we want... yea I know that was a pathetic excuse.

* * *

"_You could try for Jamaica, its a couple thousand miles... or you could take a plane." _Jeb's voice came unexpected and I let a small gasp slip through my lips.

* * *

"_Yea I'm not sure if we can fly that long, Jeb, or that far." _I replied with sarcasm dripping from the words.

* * *

"_Then again there are the Florida Keys those are pretty tropical,"_ This piece of information caught my attention.

* * *

" _Well that would be much closer" _Fang's smooth voice chipped in on the conversation.

* * *

"_Hmmm I guess it's decided then" _I silently thanked both of them, which for Jeb would probably be the first time I ever gave thanks to him. I then turned to the Flock who were waiting for some kind of reply from me or Fang.

* * *

" Ok we have decided not Hawaii... sorry Nudge but I really don't think its a good idea to take a plane, and we can not fly that far." Nudge looked a bit crestfallen by this little piece of information.

* * *

" Angel did you find anything about a store yet?" She gave me a big smile that just melted my heart to a little puddle and gave me an enthusiastic nod.

* * *

" Max it's only a few miles away and its Best Buy... can it be pink?" I muffled the laugh that was about to burst out of my mouth... HAHA, ok so I ended up letting it out. The picture of Fang with a pink laptop was just too hilarious not too laugh at.

* * *

"_Max!! No don't even think about it!! I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life if you do!!" _Fang's excruciatingly loud mental shouting jarred me out of my laughter and made me wince. I looked over to see that it had been so loud that even Angel had heard how loud it was but not the words.

* * *

"_Fang be careful you don't want to hurt anyone" _He just rolled his eyes and looked over at Angel to see if she was ok.

* * *

"Sorry Angel honey but not everyone like the color pink," I said with a small smile. I gave her a little hug and she smiled back. I looked over at Nudge to see that she still looked disappointed at not being able to go to Hawaii. Well I guess I could cheer her up now. I walked over to her and sat down in the fluffy green grass by her side.

* * *

" Hey Nudge, we can't go to Hawaii, but we can go to the Florida Keys which is like the American Caribbean." Her eyes immediately widened and sparkled with joy.

* * *

"REALLY MAX WOW THIS WILL BE GREAT!! OH WE HAVE TO GO GET BEACH STUFF AND OOOOO I COULD GET SUNGLASSES!!" She squealed with delight while jumping up and down with excitement flowing off her body in waves.

* * *

" Nudge settle down first we need to get a computer and make a hotel reservation on one of the islands." She started to settle back down and I motioned that we should get going. We all took a running start and jumped into the air while kicking some leaves off the tree's on our take offs. A few hours later we found ourselves walking out of Best Buy with our new black Apple laptop. The clerk had started to flirt with Fang and had "slipped" that we could get a discount on the laptop if we had a special limited coupon. Which she gave us once we had picked out which laptop we wanted. I mean it ended up being a really good deal but that lady was really starting to make me mad with her fluttering eyelashes and her valley girl voice. We then landed in a park and started looking at hotels and got a reservation. When we looked at a few maps and found that we were actually very near the border to Florida. Yea what a coincidence...maybe we had some "business" to do there. So we ate a quick lunch at McDonalds and started on our way. With a few complaints from total and a few snack breaks we finally got to our destination.

* * *

" Hey Max can we go to Sea World!!" Nudge and Angel were bouncing up and down with excitement and looking all around.

* * *

" Hey maybe I could eat some tuna there" total's voice sounded just as excited. I looked at him funny and he looked back.

* * *

" What why can't I have tuna?" he cocked his head and made confused eyes at me.

* * *

" One those fish are not to be eaten in there, two we don't have time to go to Sea World, and three don't cats like tuna?" I smothered another giggle at total attempted to make a pouty look on his face.

* * *

"Alright we need to find a place to stay for the night quick okay?" they all nodded in agreement. We were all really tired from all the flying we had done that day.

* * *

" Ok I know that there is a Marriott around here somewhere so we can see if they have any rooms available." Again I got nods as an answer, which was joined by a yawn from Gazzy and a tired look from Angel. It took us only fifteen minutes to find the hotel and this time the clerk was a guy.

* * *

" Excuse me miss is there something I can do for you?" He had blond hair and big blue eyes with a very handsome face.

* * *

" Umm yes we would like two rooms with two double beds in each please." I said all this sweetly with a small smile.

* * *

" Of coarse" He gave me a goofy grin and started looking checking us into our rooms.

* * *

"Ma'am if you ever need anything just call the front desk and I will see what I can do for you," He then handed us our room keys and we headed to the elevator.

* * *

"_That guy needs a life and his own girl," _Fang's annoyed voice slipped into my head.

* * *

I just smiled and took the keys out of their envelope and a piece of paper floated out. I grabbed it and to my shock I saw that the guy had written his phone number down!! I saw Gazzy quick tell Iggy what happened and saw Iggy's face split in a grin.

* * *

" OoOo Fang has competition!!" Iggy narrowly avoided a smack to the head by Fang. Iggy and Gazzy were still laughing as they went to their room with Fang glowering behind them. I unlocked our room and Nudge and Angel gasped at the beauty of it. It was done in a European style with the Eiffel tower painted on the wall and we had canopy beds. The rug was a soft maroon and we even had our own mini kitchen with a stove and everything.

* * *

" Wow Max I think that guy really likes you" Nudge said with awe and Angel giggled into Celeste's fur.

* * *

Our rooms were connected to the boy's room with a door and I entered seeing Gazzy was looking inside the fridge. All of a sudden Gazzy whipped around holding something in his hand.

* * *

"NINJA ORANGES!!" He yelled this at the top of his lungs while whipping it at Iggy and started whipping more of them at Fang and me. We all started throwing them at each other and ended up on the floor laughing our guts out. Iggy started feeling one and made a face in disgust.

* * *

"Eew Gazzy these are more like teenage mutant ninja oranges," I started looking at an orange near me and saw that it was deformed and had mold all over it.

* * *

"That is sooo gross you guys are so cleaning that fridge out" my voice held disgust and amusement at what we had just done.

* * *

"_Things are starting to look up for us" _I smiled at Fang and was rewarded with a smile that was almost gone in an instant.

* * *

**(1) She was so worried that she kind of forgot she could fly and they were not that far away from the flocks camp.**

**Hey guys sorry it took soo long to update but at least I made it longer. I thought my faithful and devoted readers deserved at least this much. I hoped you liked it!!**

**By your Author ElvinDragon.**


	19. Cursed Island

**Hey guys once again I kind of**

**Hey guys once again I kind of... I admit it ... I got lazy again... sob I'm sorry !! I don't deserve you wonderful readers and your uplifting reviews... I would soo give my readers their favorite food right now... but there's the problem of this is the Internet and I don't think you would like virtual food... well a few of you might... yes you know who you are... anyway you guys probably want to get to the story... oh and If you must flame on something please let it be constructive. Otherwise I will just Ignore it and officially put you on my hate list and send my Ninja/Pirate/Superhero/Samurai /Assassins/Vampire/Flying pink cactus at you. So please send nice reviews, hehe ok on with the reading!!**

* * *

**Cursed Island?**

**By ElvinDragon**

**Fang Pov.**

Ugh... Max made sure we cleaned the room twice before we could go to bed. The room had spattered orange everywhere, with the occasional moldy green spot on the carpet and walls. A lamp had gotten knocked over and a mirror that was had an ivy design was crooked on the wall. The T.V had a nice big orange stuck on Obama's face currently as he talked about how he could change the world or something. Max was spazing that the spots would stay on the dark maroon walls forever. We also had to wash our hands four times before the sticky juices and dark mold spots would come off our bodies. Finally at like two in the morning Max let Iggy and I go to bed, Gazzy had to go to bed at like one in the morning. Except then Max had to wipe that smirk off his face when she told him that in the morning he would have to be the one to do the fifth inspection. Oh yea Gazzy, Iggy, and I have been counting how many times spaztastic Max has been making us check the room.

* * *

"_Fang did you check the sheets and behind the bed?" _ugh there she goes nagging again, Seriously she is overreacting.

* * *

"_Max, cool it." _I heard her humph in frustration but she didn't say anything more. It was eight in the morning and we were starting to check out. I looked one last time at our room and it looked just like it had when we arrived. Nothing broken and nothing left around but the memories of our excitement and laughter invisibly clinging in the atmosphere.

* * *

"Alright guys lets check out and head out!" We all filed out of the room behind Max and then I remembered the clerk down stairs. For his own good he better not be there still.

* * *

" Max If that same clerk is there I will be the one to do the talking." I glared at her just so she wouldn't contradict me, but I noticed she turned and her shoulders were shaking in silent giggles.

* * *

" _Is Fang jeeeaaalooous ?" _I snarled at her and she broke into more chuckles.

* * *

"_Well excuse me if I'm not aloud to act even half of what you were like with as you call her the red haired wonder." _At that she returned her glare at mine and the tension began to rise in the air like a heat wave in summer time.

* * *

"Max can we go yet I wanna get to the beach!!" Nudges loud voice cut through the tension like a knife. Max gave me one last look and started down the hallway towards the elevators. We stepped into the elevator and then guess what... yea there was stupid elevator music going on. Yea, just one more thing to get on my nerves for the beginning of the day that was supposed to be one of our best in our lives.

* * *

"Finally," I mumbled under my breath, as the doors slid open to reveal the main floor. Iggy then chuckled because with his hearing he probably heard what I had said. Dang, the stupid guy was still sitting at the front desk. He sat there with his blond hair and blue eyes looking like he owned the hotel...make that the world. He turned his slightly tanned face towards us and flashed a white toothy grin when he saw us standing by the elevator. I nudged in front of Max and put up a confident yet bored aura around myself. I walked over to the desk before Max had even registered that I had somehow gotten in front of her. I quickly bent towards his ear, just to say a few things to him.

* * *

" Alright punk if your going to start hitting on random girls you should go downtown where the gangs are and hit on their girls. You would be much safer doing that then doing it here." I gave him one more heart-stopping glare and then switched it with the bored look again.

* * *

"So are you going to check us out of this castle or what." He just looked at me like I had already ripped his leg off and broke his arm. I heard him mumble something like who did he think he was and calls me a punk. I ignored it and tapped the counter indicating that I was waiting for him to at least ask for the hotel key's back. He just gave me another quick look and put his hand out. I raised my eyebrow and turned to Max for the keys. She gave a frustrated sigh and dug around in her jean pockets for the hotel keys. I calmly grabbed them from her hand and set them in the clerk's outstretched hand. He then directed his attention to Max and gave a small smile.

* * *

"Have a nice day, beautiful. **(1)**" I scowled at him. Who the heck did he think he was! I grabbed Max's hand and pulled her toward the elaborate exit of the hotel with the fire of death still flaming off inside my head. I was still holding on to Max's wrist when we were out the door and in the parking lot... that is until Max ripped her arm out of my hand.

* * *

" What the heck was that!" I didn't even flinch as she started yelling up a storm right in my face.

* * *

" I'm sorry for trying to protect the flock," I commented back softly, almost to quiet for her to hear.

* * *

" Well you didn't have to be such a jerk about it!" Max continued to yell and ended with a huff and turning her back to me. I sighed and walked up to her back and wrapped my arms around her and snuggled into the crook of her neck.

* * *

"_Hey my little bundle of joy, I'm sorry..._**(2)**_" _For the rest of the day I am going to say as little as I can. I'm starting to use up my sentences for the day. She rolled her eyes and motioned for us to all get into formation to take off on our journey. As we were flying on our way to the Florida Keys we caught a warm updraft that seemed to also evaporate our tension away into the wind. A couple of barrel rolls, flips, and dives and it was like nothing had happened at that hotel. Soon we were flying over a stretch of water separating the islands from the main land that sparkled in the sunlight.

* * *

"OoOoO look!!" we all turned to see what Angel had squealed at and saw that she had seen a pod of dolphins playing in the waves. Angel begged Max to fly lower so we could get a better look at them and maybe try and talk to them. As we swooped in closer they made happy clicking noise in welcome as they saw us.

* * *

" Guys look" Max was pointing to a small specks of green surrounded by a sparkling waving blue blanket.

* * *

" Land ho!!" yelled Gazzy with a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"I am soo going to eat every tropical fruit they have" Total started jumping up and down in Iggy's arms with just the thought of all the food."

* * *

" Oh yea, Total, I soo agree... I wonder if they have star fruit there... mmm yum" Nudge yelled happily in the air and started picking up her pace towards the ever growing islands.

* * *

" Alright guys enough chat and get ready to land!" Max's voice carried over the wind as she shouted to get our attention. We all pulled our wings forward to slow us down just like our own feathered parachutists. We all touched down scrambling to get out of each other's way as we landed one by one on the moist tropical soil. We all stood there in awe of the rain forest and all it unique sights and sounds.

* * *

"Oh look!" Nudge was squealing and jumping up and down while pointing at a parrot, which was sitting in a nearby palm tree. Suddenly it flew off the tree in a flurry of rainbow feathers and started to fly towards us. We all started to smile and laugh as we were surrounded by floating feathers that were so soft you could barely feel their touch.

* * *

"EWWWW YUCK!!" Nudge was yelling at the top of her lungs and screeching like a dieing bird.

* * *

" That parrot pooped on me!!" she was now wailing and holding her sleeve away from her body. Gazzy started laughing even harder as soon as he spotted the big white splotch on Nudges baby pink short-sleeved shirt. Gazzy was now starting to loose his balance because he was laughing maybe too hard.

* * *

"AWWW!!" I groaned silently, I mean seriously what could have happened now? I got my answer when I saw that Gazzy had slipped on an over ripe banana and had fallen on to the hard ground. Iggy was now laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Gazzy had conveniently landed on a patch of whitish sand so that Iggy had seen the whole thing **(3)**. I looked around at the rest of the flock to see them all on the ground laughing except for Nudge and of course me. Total was now rolling on the ground making weird snorting and snuffling noises that I presumed was supposed to be his laugh.

* * *

"Muhahannnneeg, ok guys, hahashmeig, let's head for a place, hehahogrrg, where we can get some food" Max finally got her sentence out in between fits of muffled laughter that was slowly dieing.

* * *

" Ugh, Max can we also find a new shirt for me?" Nudge pleaded with her bambi eyes looking irresistible. Max glanced at me to see if I had any thing to say about that, but I just shrugged.

* * *

"Sigh, alright Nudge lets go find a tropical shopping mall." Nudged clapped happily and started to list things she wondered would be there.

* * *

"_Way to go Max, now I will have to stay at a dang shopping mall for hours on end." _I hated going to a mall or any place that Nudge liked or was in her "interests".

* * *

"_Well you never really rejected the idea now did you." _Max stated with a little smirk. That's when I realized that she was now getting back at me for what I did in the hotel. Well she was not going to get the satisfaction of seeing me miserable at the stupid space of loud blabbering shopping obsessed people called a mall.

* * *

"Common guys lets fly around and try to find a place to shop." It took us maybe one hour to find a decent sized mall enough for Nudge to even tolerate to go in so she could find her shirt. We landed a ways behind the mall and walked down a street that had palm trees and fruit trees of all kinds were arching over the road.

* * *

"umph, someone tell me what this sign I just ran into says. I want a reason for why they just put it in the middle of the sidewalk!" of course Iggy was just exaggerating and the sign was not in the middle of the side walk... just to the side of it.

* * *

" Watch for falling coconuts. That's a strange thing to put on a sign" Angels small voice certainly did make it sound kind of funny.

* * *

" CRAP, DANG IT!!" I whipped my head around to see that Iggy had just gotten knocked over by... Haha ... a falling coconut. I stood still so that I blended into my background so that I could chuckle without being seeing. I was rudely interrupted when rotten oranges came down from an orange tree near by.

* * *

" THE NINJA ORANGES REVENGE!!" Gazzy yelled with much enthusiasm while protecting his head from a few more oranges that were falling down.

* * *

" It's like this is a cursed Island or something" I heard Max mutter under her breath. Then again the worst has not happened yet. Right after that thought I happened to see a group of guys looking like models pointed at us and started coming towards us.

* * *

" Crap!" It looked like Max saw them too.

* * *

**1 He's calling her that just to tell you.**

**2 ****dezi-ray121 gave that name to me for Max. THANK YOU!!**

**3 If you don't know why he can see read the last book!!1**

**Okay hope you guys liked or loved it!! REVIEW PLEASE !!**


	20. This Is Not Cool

**_

* * *

_**

Hey guys I'm sorry that I have not updated for a while but school has been stressful and lets just say that I HATE MATH!!!!! So once again I' am so sorry about leaving you in suspense for so stinking long. Thank you my reviewers for all your support! So I hope you enjoy this chapter although I'm not so sure how long this chapter will be. There for I am sorry if it is too short.....and very lucky if it ends up being a reasonable length. So enjoy this chapter...hopefully.

**This Is Not Cool**

**Max Pov.**

"What the crap!!! There is something seriously wrong with this island!" I seriously can't wrap my mind around about how bad our luck just happens to be.

* * *

"Ok guys, we need to A: either get into the jungle and confuse them and meet up somewhere and at least stay with me Fang or Angel.... or B: just jump into the air and fly our wings off.

* * *

"_I'm liking the sound of the first choice the best right now." _That had been my thinking as well.... I gave Fang a short nod that I agreed with his choice of an escape rout. I quickly motion everyone to hide behind a huge green moss covered rock. Once were all settled and hunched around me so I didn't have to speak loudly for them to hear what I said.

* * *

" I don't think they have seen us yet so here's the plan. Iggy your with Angel, Gazzy and Total is with me, and nudge is with Fang." We snuck slowly into the jungle taking precautions to always keep our eyes on the erasers. CRACK...... I looked down at Nudges foot; underneath her pink sneaker was a small broken twig.

* * *

"THERE THEY ARE THEY ARE TRYING TO ESCAPE." I whipped around to see the group of hot looking models turn into grotesque slobbery faced wolf things with their tongue lolling out of their mouth's.

* * *

"_What an original thing to say"_ Fangs slightly amused yet serious voice drifted into my head. I allowed a small smirk on my face before I leapt into action.

* * *

"Hurry up, and get the heck into the rainforest!" I ushered Gazzy ahead of me and scooped Total off the ground and started running in a different direction then the other two groups. I saw Gazzy reach the tree line just as I started hearing gunshots behind me. I started to weave as I ran to make a harder target to aim at so I had a better chance.

* * *

I managed to get to the trees safely and immediately I hear a few crashes behind me saying I had a few wolves on my heals. We weaved through the giant trees hoping over fallen branches and shoving hanging vines out of the way. All the while you could hear all the animals making noises at us as we rushed through the tripped over a covered root so I picked him up set him on his feet and gave him a small shove to get him going again.

* * *

"Awwwg!" I searing pain hit my side but I kept going. I glanced down to see that a bullet only grazed my side and would heal quickly. I managed to keep my pace going and we turned sharply to the right behind a huge kauri tree and saw a bullet hit a tree that was where I was just a second before. We were going to have to shake these idiots off our tail soon or we would almost guaranteed be dead, injured, or captured.

* * *

"Gazzy! Catch Total and keep going! Don't you dare stop or look back for me!" I tossed Total in the air. I turned away so fast that I didn't even see Total helicoptering through the air and yowling insults at me for treating him like a football. I should seriously have some kind of a shield power or something, geez. I couldn't see them really.... so that meant they couldn't really see me. I swiftly jumped up to hang onto the nearest branch and climbed up one of the trees near it. Now all I had to do was wait for them to come to me. I first heard their heavy feet crushing everything and their careless crashing of broken branches as they ran into them. I then saw two damp bodies which I would guess was from all their running and in the next moment they were right under me. I hopped down and locked my knees around the first ones head and flipped backwards as hard as I could slamming his face into the ground. I jumped up and punched the back of his head to make sure he was knocked out cold. I whirled around to find a fist coming towards my face. I tried to dodge to the side but I was just a little to late and he managed to hit the side of my face. I got slightly dizzy, but recovered in only moments. I saw him throwing another punch at me, but this time I was ready. I grabbed his arm and twisted his arm behind him until I heard a satisfactory pop. He howled his rage and tried to grab me with his good arm. I ducked down and kicked his legs out from under him and kicked the side of his head twice and found he was unconscious. I looked around and finally figured out which way I last saw Gazzy running toward. I ran as hard as I could to try to catch up to him.

* * *

"Gazzy! Wait up you don't have to run anymore!" I didn't see him anywhere.... Dang, how am I ever going to find them?

* * *

"Did you beat the crap and snot out of them Max?" I stopped with a slight struggle to stay upright and looked around. I still didn't see Total or Gazzy anywhere.... wait. I looked up and found a grinning Gazzy and a shivering Total.

* * *

" I told you not to wait for me!" This kid needs to really learn to listen to me once in a while.

* * *

"Well be glad I did at least this way you found us." That kid has some nerve.

* * *

"Well let's just try and get back to the others okay?" I decided not to stress the point right now.

* * *

" Mmmkay Max." Why can I never seem to stay mad at these kids?.... I think I've gotten soft.... naa they just have a special spot in my heart. If I was soft I would be having a nice tea party with fresh baked biscuits with the erasers I had just currently knocked out.... then again maybe giving biscuits I made would be worse than I just did to them.

* * *

" Max are we going to start looking for the others now?" Gazzy's voice jolted me out of my drifting thoughts.

* * *

"Yea, besides I'm hungry." I glared at Total. He was so not helping my cause.

* * *

" Sorry Gazzy I blanked out for a moment" I wrinkled my nose at myself and what I had just done. I mean what if the others were in trouble and I was just standing here thinking if my cooking or just knocking erasers out was worse!!!

* * *

"_Fang are you and nudge all in for the count?" _I waited patiently for his answer, but still felt guilty for my unleader like thoughts at a time like this.

* * *

_"We're fine.... and so are Angel and Iggy. We are all a little beat up but nothing serious. Are you and Gazzy alright?" _What a relief, my laziness did not cause any harm. I'm starting to feel that it's getting to be a bad habit of mine.

* * *

" _Yea, we're both good. Just a few scratches here and there."_ I just had a new random though that we could try out.

* * *

"_Can you make sure that we all meet up in the same place...like maybe try to make a mental picture of where you are." _This could really help us in the future if we could send mental pictures to each other.

* * *

"_Well I can try..." _Almost instantaneously after Fang said that, my head was filled with a beautiful picture of a wall of blues, purples, and greens as a rushing waterfall cascading down a cliff that had bright green moss covering it's rocky sides. Rainbow colored parrots were flitting in and out of thousands of tiny holes on the side of the cliff where I assume their nests were located. In the trees you could barely see the monkeys of all sorts swinging on branches and snuggling with each other. Orchids of every color and shape were hanging from the surrounding trees around the water at the bottom of the waterfall like natural perfumed curtains. I could see flowers every where like I had walked into the most perfect garden that no one could ever even hope to have. Ferns decorated the forest floor with their delicate curls like light green lace adding to the surrounding forests beauty. The sun reflecting off the droplets in the air made the whole place seem even more magical with it's likeness to fairy dust flashing little rainbows on it's surroundings. Dang, if I ever saw heaven or paradise I swear I was looking straight at it...err mind-looking at it?

* * *

"_Geez Fang, how did you guys manage finding a place like this?" _I was still staring at the mental picture with aw and just couldn't believe that the place actually existed.

* * *

" _Yea well we just ran into it... literally after we immobilized the idiots who were chasing us." _Huh figures... hey another bright thought just came to me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to use my internal GPS to try and find their location compared to where we were. GOT IT! YES! I must admit I am having a genius brain explosion or something today.

* * *

" _Fang, I have figured out that you are just slightly north east from where Gazzy and I are at this moment. It will take us a little bit but can you make sure that Angel and Iggy get there safe?" _

* * *

" _No prob.... when we get back tell me how you did that." _I smirked and cut off our mental link so that we could get on our merry way. I had to blink a few times to get myself back into the regular flow of reality and noticed that Gazzy had fallen asleep against the trunk of a nearby tree with Total snoring in his lap. I slowly shook my head and couldn't help but have a small smile sneak up onto my face at the cute scene before me. Gazzy must be so tired after all that has happened today... or maybe it's just our life style that's tiring. Yes that's it, in fact our lives would be tiring and just plain exhausting to anyone who lived our lives. I hate to wake him up but we really need to get going so that Fang won't get worried about us. I sighed an gently walked over to Gazzy and nudged his shoulder. He jumped as soon as my hand touched his shoulder and looked wildly around.

* * *

" It's okay Gazzy nothings happening right now we just need to meet up with the rest of the flock." He blinked at me and nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

" Come on Gazzy we need to go this way." I pointed to my left and indicated to him that he needed to give a running take off. He quickly did as I said and I fallowed right after him. We kept the pace faster then we could run but not to fast in order for us not to bash our heads in on branches or tree trunks. I still marveled at this new land around us, it's so different then the cold barren land of Antarctica. Sure the penguins were cute but I would so live here over that place any day. CRACK

* * *

" umph" I rubbed my head and glared at the offending tree that I had just run into. Why is it that whenever I start getting relaxed or comfortable something just has to always happen! I glanced to the side and saw that when I hit the tree I had dropped Total in this gigantic purple flower. I tugged him out and couldn't help but laugh at him.

* * *

" Holy crap Total your all orange!" Apperntly Gazzy noticed as well.

* * *

"Would you stop laughing and help me get this off!" Gazzy yelled with anoyance wile trying to rub off all the sticky pallin on the ground. We both tried to get it off with leaves but it didn't do any good. It had been on Total's fur for too long it was not going to come off easily with just leaves or rubbing. Total started to pout and whine about how his life was ruined.

* * *

" Oww dang my head." It wasn't as bad as when I have brain explosions but it was pretty close.

* * *

" Max are you okay?" I looked up at Gazzy's worried face and tried not to grimace in pain of the soon to be migraine.

* * *

" Yea, Gazzy I'm fine. I just got a bit distracted is all." To my surprise Gazzy started laughing at me.

* * *

"Gazzy what are you laughing about do you want to have you head bashed in so you can laugh at yourself?" Gazzy just ignored me and was pointing a shaky finger at my forehead. I brought my hand to my forehead and then

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" this just sent Gazzy rolling on the ground laughing while I was dancing around for my life trying to get this monster of a spider off of me. I finally managed to smack it against a tree and took off my shoe and started beating it with all my might. After that I put back on my shoe and started to jump on it as hard as I could. Once I was sure that it was officially mutilated and would never see another poor defenseless girl scream did I stop my thorough almost fatal fight to the death... then again the fight was fatal for the spider. I turned around to see Gazzy and Total with their eye's wide looking like I had gone insane.

* * *

"What do you expect me to do if you had a spider the size of a boulder on your head!" Gazzy continued to stare at me and then I noticed that he was also trying to hide the shakes of laughter that still ailed him.

* * *

"Gazzy Total this is not funny, that thing could have been poisonous!" Gazzy's shaking stopped and he ran over and hugged me.

* * *

" Max I'm sorry I forgot that here things are more dangerous then other places." I instantly forgot about being mad and just hugged Gazzy back.

* * *

" _Smack" _what the heck did Fang just mentally slap me?

* * *

" _Max, what the heck are you doing it's getting late" _I wanted to try mentally punching him, but instead got up and got us started on our way again. After about another hour that could have been only half an hour if random things didn't keep happening to us.... one of which where a bird pooped on Gazzy's head along with a tree snake crawling up his leg. I unfortunately had mud thrown at me by some monkey's we passed by. I was really starting to not like today or this 'paradise' island. By the time we got to our meeting place it looked like Gazzy and I had gone through a war and perhaps lost the war and the individual battles that made up the war. The rest of the flock were all sitting around a fire that they had managed to build and were roasting some fish on a sticks over it. As we got closer I couldn't help but to start laughing at the appearance of my family. Fang had a few holes in his shirt with what appeared to be twigs in his hair and a large bump on his head. Iggy like me was completely covered in mud with some white poop decorating the mud. Nudge had leaves and yolk all over her shoulders from what looked like broken eggs. Angel's hair was covered in seaweed and she drenched to the skin. The funniest looking one of all was Total! He was bright orange all over his fur and had the funniest look on his face. We both landed with our hands over our mouths to keep from disturbing what peace was left in this wild jungle.

* * *

"Hahahahahahahah oh oh hahahaha!" Wow that was short lived, but I'm glad to say it was Gazzy who cracked up first. Fang glared at us with what seemed to be a burning hate and Nudge looked so mad I thought her head was going to blow off.

* * *

"What in the world happened to you guys!" Now they were all glaring at us with the exception of Iggy who was glaring in our general direction. That's when they noticed what Gazzy and me looked like. Nudge told Iggy what we looked like and he started giving catcalls while Fang gave off whistles.

* * *

" Oh lay off guys!" I couldn't stop laughing at us either it looked like we all ran into a little more trouble then just the clumsy monster like erasers.

* * *

" So seriously what happened to you guys?" Fang had a small smile on his handsome face and it ended up that He and Nudge Fell through some trees wile fighting and landed in a bird nest where they crushed the eggs and the mother bird came and well attacked them. Then came in Angel and Iggy's story of their dangerous adventures. They had been a bit luckier and had been flying to their meeting place when their bad luck or the islands bad luck came and crashed down on them literally. Some orangutans had came swinging by and started throwing mud at them for it seemed like no reason. Iggy had been in between them and Angel so he got most of the hits. One eventually hit his face and he veered off course ran into Angel who got unbalanced and fell right into the water that the waterfall just a few feet away from us right now was crashing into. Iggy startled the parrots that called the cliff their home resulting in the white poop splatters on top of Iggy's stylish mud clothing.

* * *

"Now what happened to your little colorful group?" Fang gave a little flourish of his hands around Gazzy, Total, and me. Well lets just say I gave them the short version wile making me not sound so insane when I told the part of the spider.

* * *

"Hey guys how about we clean ourselves up in the water and warm up by the fire and call it a day?" I got multiple nods and sighs but otherwise they didn't seem too upset. So that's what we did the rest of the day was uneventful and we all moved sluggishly because we were all tired to the bone and well that gets to you after a while. I went to go lie down next to Angel while Fang took first watch, but knocked my head on a rock as I was going to put my head down. I threw it in the water and glared after it even as the ripples were not showing any longer. This is just not turning out to be a good day, but hey at least we get to spend a night in paradise.

* * *

_**Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter it got to be much longer then I thought it would get. I'm really proud of myself. Please review and give me some suggestions for the future! Thank you! Your Author ElvinDragon**_


	21. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Hey I'm sorry this is an author's note, but it is a very important one. I have not updated this story for a very long time and I am considering discontinuing it. I am slightly on a dead **

**end here. I would like some reviews and opinions if this story should go on and if so some fun little ideas from my reviewers are always fun to add into my story or just to feel that I **

**have support. So please REVIEW!**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
